


Against All Odds

by KvothKingkiller



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KvothKingkiller/pseuds/KvothKingkiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a modern version of 07 Ghost, featuring homeless Teito for a bit. This will follow the anime/manga more or less. It starts with a glimpse into the homeless life of Teito and then him running into Frau in the 2nd chapter. Literally. Also, Ayanami is the head of the FBI and Miroku is the president of the United States ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_“Promise me something, Teito.”_

_“Anything.”_

__

_“Live, Teito. Live, for me. For you.”_

__

_“I promise.”_

____

____

Teito gasped and jerked awake. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. He hadn’t dreamt of that night in weeks. He pressed the palms of his hand to his eyes and held back the tears. _Mikage. I miss you. _Because of that stupid promise, Teito forced himself to live. He lived on the streets, homeless. Stealing from people, from markets, from shops. Luckily he hasn’t been caught. Not yet. Teito groaned again and sat up, rubbing his aching, empty belly. He glanced around the dark room. It had chipped walls, collapsed sections of the ceiling, and rotten floorboards. Graffiti covered every conceivable part of the walls, even the bricked up window. _Gross. _He found an abandoned building the day before, expecting it to be full of druggies or gang members. Luckily, there were only a few other homeless people who were passed out or drunk. They didn’t even notice Teito come in. He found an empty room that smelled like shit and curled into a corner, a knife in his hand.____

____

Teito stood and stretched, popping his back. He quietly walked out of the room, looking for any danger in the shadows. He heard snoring, grumbling, and other questionable sounds from some of the rooms. He cautiously picked his way around trash that littered the hallway until he reached the door. He stepped over an unconscious person who reeked of alcohol, wrinkling his nose and slowly pushing the door open. The rusted hinges screeched through the silence making Teito cringe. He darted through the opening and ran down the alley out into the sunlight. Glancing behind him he made sure no one was following. Not that anyone would. No one is near conscious enough to. With a sigh he meandered down the sidewalk, joining the throng of early morning people. As always, Teito was aware of his surroundings. Ever since he escaped from the manor and from Ayanami, he had to make sure not to get captured again. He gritted his teeth just thinking of that man. _No, that monster. _Teito stuffed his hands in his holey jeans and ducked his head to cover the string of swear words and the rush of anger that came anytime he thought of him. Ayanami was the head of the FBI and had eyes everywhere; physical eyes and electronic. After Teito escaped, the FBI were charged in finding him and bringing him back to that place. If not for Teito’s promise to Mikage he would have given up and died long ago. But no, he had to live. Right on cue his stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn’t eaten in the past forty some odd hours.__

____

Teito sighed and ran his fingers through his greasy hair, pondering on where to go. He couldn’t go to the North district, that’s where he went last and he was nervous going back because he was almost caught that time. Someone noticed him snatching a box of granola bars in a gas station and called him on it. The owner was furious, grabbing a broom and charging him. Teito tried to run for it but received a hard blow to the ribs, his back, and his head. He barely managed to get out of the gas station and somehow dropped the box in the process. 

____

Teito glanced up, squinting in the sun, and decided to go more towards the West district. He didn’t even know what town or city he was in. Every week or so he would hitch hike, walk, or jump on a bus to a different place. He was worried that if he stayed too long the constant surveillance everywhere would pick him up and he would be found. Lost in his thoughts, Teito almost tripped when his stomach cramped suddenly. When the pain dissipated he finally registered the absolutely amazing smell coming from a bakery across the street. Teito stared longingly at it, clutching his stomach and his mouth watering. It was a small, cozy looking shop with large glass windows and a flashing Welcome sign. The Taste of Heaven Bakery seemed to glow. Teito couldn’t help himself. He wandered across the street and through the door. The place was packed with customers and it was busy. Teito smiled, slow and cunning. _It’s risky, but promising. _Now, if only there was anything within reach he could snatch it and get away without anyone noticing. There was a petite girl at the cash register taking orders and a large burly man taking things in an out of a large oven in the back. Teito noticed the looks some people were giving him; disgust, pity, worry. He looked down at himself: he was wearing a sweater that had so many holes, it was practically useless and the color so faded and dirty you couldn’t tell what it used to be. His jeans were ripped, torn, and covered in mud. His shoes were in no better condition. His clothes hung loosely off his thin frame. All in all, he looked homeless. And he was. He needed to grab something, and fast. He weaved his way forward, using his small and once muscular body to get close to the front. Lucky for him there were pastries on display and within easy reach. Knowing he was running out of time and without thinking, he reached for the thing closest to him, a large bun of some sort that smelled like cinnamon. He grabbed it and tried to get out. Unfortunately a few people noticed and grabbed him.__

____

“Hey! You got a thief here!” Teito froze in the strangers grasp. _Great. Just yell it to the whole store. _Fear coiled in his stomach and he began thrashing, kicking, and biting, clutching the bun close to his body. The stranger yelped and let go. That was all he needed. Teito pushed and shoved his way through the crowd, hearing shouts behind him.__

____

“Someone grab him!”

____

“Stop him!”

____

“Ugh, what an animal!”

____

Dodging and kicking more arms and legs he made it through and out the door. He glanced behind him and gulped nervously. The burly man who was in the back was charging out of the door with an enraged look on his face. Their eyes met and the burly man actually growled and started towards him with a murderous look in his eyes. Teito took off running as fast as he possibly could. He dreaded to think what would happen if this man caught him and he had no doubt that he wouldn’t make it out alive, or at least beaten to within an inch of his life if he was lucky. 

____

The man was yelling angrily behind him but Teito didn’t look back again, he kept running down the street, dodging around people. He took the first alleyway he found. He could barely hear the thunderous footsteps behind him over his racing heart and jagged breath. Teito turned right and left and right and left until he got lost in the back alleys. He couldn’t hear the footsteps anymore but was too scared to look behind him. He made another turn and froze in his tracks, his heart sputtering to a stop. A dead end. He whirled around and blew out a breath to see he was alone. He was about to go back out when he heard cursing and swearing around the corner. The man would find him any minute now and he was trapped. Teito turned around again and frantically scanned the dead end with desperate eyes. There were torn and crushed boxes, a trash can, a dumpster, and…. Above the dumpster was a fire escape. Teito’s breath hitched as he saw his only way out. He stuffed the bun in his mouth, nearly drooling around it, and scrambled on top of the dumpster. He jumped for the edge of the ladder and missed, his feet clanging on the lid of the dumpster. 

____

_Shitshitshitshit _He jumped again and successfully grabbed it, hauling himself up, nearly ripping the muscles in his arms. He heard someone getting closer and shot up the ladder so fast he nearly slipped. He stepped onto the fire escape and ran up the stairs to the roof, pushing himself up and over, collapsing on the floor of the roof. He took the bun out of his mouth and heaved a sigh of relief. He waited in trepidation for the noise of running and swearing to fade. After a while his stomach growled and cramped, reminding him again of how hungry he was. Teito sat up, clutching his prize in his hands. Then he smiled, a real smile and took a big bite into the bun. He nearly moaned at the heavenly taste that burst in his mouth. Within seconds it was gone and Teito was licking his hands clean of both sugary goodness and dirt. He sighed contentedly and reluctantly stood up, peering over the edge of the roof. The alley below was empty. He bit his lip, debating on climbing down. Either he stays and risk the man retracing his steps and finding the ladder, or he leaves and risk running into him again.__

__

_____ _

“Dammit!” He cursed in frustration. Teito sighed and sat back down.  
Half an hour. He would wait half an hour then leave.

_____ _

_“Promise me something, Teito.” Teito clutched the bloody hands in his and looked into his eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks._

______ _ _

_“Anything.” The boy in his arms coughed weakly, hacking up some blood. He looked to Teito again, his eyes glazing over._

_______ _ _ _

_“Live, Teito. Live, for me. For you.” Teito clutched the boy closer to his chest. The boy shuddered and grimaced in pain, looking at Teito expectantly._

________ _ _ _ _

_“I promise.” The boy smiled, a smile full of love and joy. Then he stilled and his eyes slipped closed, his breathing becoming nonexistent. Tears fell on his face and Teito pulled the boy in even and closer, letting his head fall on the unmoving chest and finally sobbing against the broken body._

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Pain flared around Teito’s heart, waking him up. He jerked into sitting position, his head in his hands.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Fuck.” His tears started to slip from his eyes and through his fingers. “Fuck.” He said again, and curled into a ball on the roof, the sun beginning to set.

_________ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

It took a few minutes for Teito to compose himself. He looked around, remembering his desperate run from the angry bakery man and his climb onto the roof. He meant to wait half an hour but it seems he fell asleep and it’s been a couple hours instead. _Oh well._ He rubbed his still full belly and stood. He walked around the roof looking for another way down. He found the door that led from the inside of the building, but it was locked. That left him no choice but to leave the way he came. By now the man was long gone. Hopefully. Most likely. 

Teito yawned as he climbed back down the fire escape and the ladder. Slower this time, and more careful. He gently dropped onto the dumpster, barely making and sound. He walked back out of the dead end and paused. He was horribly lost. _Might as well just choose a direction and stick to it._ Teito shrugged and turned the opposite way he heard the burly man going last. He glanced at the darkening sky and frowned. It was really bad to be out at night. He found that out the hard way a few towns back. He was sixteen but he was so small he looked even younger. That led drunks, druggies, or larger men to pick on him. Beat him up, look for money, or try to take him somewhere and do things he didn’t even dare to think about. 

Teito quickened his pace through the alleys and kept walking straight. He finally found a main street when the sun dipped below the horizon. _Shit._ He didn’t recognize where he was. He had no idea how to get back to the abandoned building. He randomly chose a direction, keeping his head down, hands in his pockets, and shoulders hunched. He stuck to the shadows, walking as quietly and quickly as he could. If only he could find a place with a lot of people, or maybe another abandoned building that was safe ( _which is highly unlikely_ ). Teito wandered from street to street, watching shops close. For shops to close at sunset could only mean one thing: that he was in a bad neighborhood. Teito swallowed nervously and was constantly glancing around looking for danger. _I have to get out of here._ He tried to take a calming breath and failed. _I have to leave. Now._ His heart started beating faster and his feet caught up to the frantic beat. _Like, now. No… Like hours ago._

“Hoho, look at this wee little lad.” Teito froze in his tracks, his heart hammering. He glanced behind him to the deep voice. It was a group of three large men in dirty clothes and ratty beards. The one who spoke, the tallest had a long scar on his face, and was grinning maliciously at Teito, revealing rotting teeth. _Shit. Druggies_ ? “You lost little boy?” The other two thugs laughed behind the leader, muttering “little boy” “little boy”. Teito swallowed and shook his head, backing up slowly.

“Nope. I’m not lost.” Scarface grinned even more and took a step forwards.

“Oh, really? How come I’ve never seen a pretty face like yours before?” _Shitshitshitshi-_

“I’m taking a shortcut someone mentioned to me.” Teito backed up more, the leader and his thugs keeping pace step by step. Scarface chuckled.

“Well then, that someone must not like you much. Strangers aren’t welcomed here.” He cocked his head, looking at Teito slowly from head to toe with a lewd gaze. Teito shivered in disgust. Scarface noticed and chuckled, inching closer. “But since you happened to run across me, I’ll kindly make a deal with you, and you won’t find anything better.” He licked his lips, picking up his pace. Teito shivered again and backed up faster. _Shit. I am so in deep shit. Oh god._ There was absolutely no way he would ever agree to this man’s bargain. Or any bargain of any sort. He took a fortifying breath and looked Scarface in the eye.

“You can take your deal and shove it up your rotting ass.” The thugs gasped and Scarface frowned, his face darkening.

“That was a horrible mistake pretty boy.” His voice dropped a couple octaves, “I was going to make it pleasant for both of us, but now I am the one who will have all the fun.” His eyes were dark, almost black and the look on his face close to animalistic. He reached into his jacket and before Teito could see what it was he whirled around and took off running for his life. Again. The second time that day. “Get the fuck back here you little bitch!” He heard footsteps of all three take off in pursuit. His own feet pounded beneath him as he darted down the street. _I need to get out, I need to get somewhere with people…_

“Fuck!” He gasped, his lungs burning and legs weakening. Without proper nutrition and the run earlier that day he was slowing fast. Scarface seemed to realize this and started laughing, getting closer and closer.

“You should give up now, boy! I’ve almost got youuuuu!” His taunting voice spurred Teito to push himself harder and harder. And that’s when he heard it.

_Vroooooooom._

A car or something was up ahead. _It’s my only chance, even if I wind up in deeper shit._ He forced cold air down his burning lungs and screamed,

“HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!” Scarface and his thugs laughed manically behind him.

“No one’s gonna help you! Not here!” Teito shuddered, his voice. It was so close. He couldn’t help it. He looked behind him. The last thing he saw was a hand with chipped nails and covered in dirt reaching for him, inches away. Then everything went black.

 

Frau’s POV

 

“Woohooooo!!!!” Frau spurred the motorcycle to go even faster down the road, leaving his two companions behind. _Ahh I love speed, the wind in my face…_

“Frau! Don’t go so fast, you can crash!” Frau just laughed and went faster. 

“Don’t worry, Glasses! No one walks the streets in this shitty neighborhood!” Castor sighed and glanced over to the man riding next to him.

“Labrador, do something…” Labrador smiled and shook his head.

“They say arrogant people and idiots like speed.” Labrador said it loud enough for Frau to hear.

“Oi! What did you-“

“HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!” _What the hell?!_ Frau slowed a bit and looked around, Castor and Labrador shared a concerned glance. Frau turned his head to see a small boy looking over his shoulder and three large men with hideous grins. Frau was on a collision course with the boy. _What the-_

To avoid hitting the boy, Frau swerved his motorcycle at the last second, clipping the kid in the process, and skidding across the pavement. Frau jumped from his ride to let it crash and burn, hitting the pavement hard and rolling a few feet. There were bunch of shouts and cursing. He groaned and sat up, holding his head and letting out some swearing himself. _What the fuck…. I hope I didn’t kill the stupid brat._

He looked up to see Castor and Labrador standing between the fallen boy and the three thugs. The one in front, with a scar on his face, held a knife and looked ready to fight the two. Frau sighed and stood up, sauntering over to his companions. He glanced down at the boy when he passed. _Thank god he’s breathing._ He glared at the thugs, crossing his arms and towering over them. The leader glanced over and blanched when he saw Frau. Frau was tall with a large build and very muscular. At the moment he was wearing black leather and a black choker to complete his "badass" biker look and to purposefully annoy Castor.

“Is there a problem here?” Frau said in a low voice, intensifying his glare. The leader swallowed and hid his hands with the knife behind his back. 

“Nope. No problem.” Then he turned tail and ran, with two confused thugs following him. Castor sighed and Labrador turned around to help the kid.

“Aw man…” Frau whined. “Why’d they have to run…” He winced as Castor whacked the back of his head. “Ow! What the hell was that for, shitty glasses?!” Castor snorted and glared at him, his glasses winking.

“No fighting, Frau. You know the rules. And yet you seem determined to break them every chance you get.” Castor turned and joined Labrador, giving him one more warning look. Frau grumbled and rubbed his head. _Fucking doll freak._ He turned and looked at the unconscious boy. The boy was dirty and his clothes torn and practically falling off his body. Frau frowned when he noticed bruises on part of his stomach that was exposed as well as along his face and neck. Frau knelt next to him, across from Labrador. The boy was breathing deeply.

“He’s scraped up a bit on his hands, arms, and legs. And some bruises, but these look old.” Labrador said as he lifted the kids shirt a bit. “Poor dear. Looks like he’s been through a lot.”

“He looks half starved.” Castor pointed at the boys’ ribs. Frau followed Castor's arm and let out a quiet hiss. The kids ribs were nearly poking through the skin. He felt anger burn begin to burn through his veins. _Who on earth did this to the poor brat? Fucking bastards._ Frau leaned forwards and scooped the boy in his arms, lifting him as easy as lifting a fucking pillow. Labrador shot him a confused look and Castor sighed, crossing his arms. “And what one earth do you think you’re doing with the boy?” He asked looking at Frau from the corner of his eyes. Frau glared back.

“What the fuck do you think I’m doing??” He growled, turning and making his way to a parked motorcycle. His was destroyed beyond repair and still burning. “I’m taking him to the church.” He set the boy on the motorcycle.

“And why do you think you can do that? Has he said he wanted to go?” Castor walked over to Frau. “You know we can’t take someone against their will, Frau.” _This kid obviously needs help you idiot._ Frau gritted his teeth and turned to Castor.

“One,” He held up a finger, “He called out for help, and two,” He held up his second finger, “I almost hit him and knocked him unconscious, and three,” He held up the final finger, glaring for emphasis, “If we leave him what do you think those three bastards are going to do? You know that’s more than enough reason to bring him back.” Castor glanced at the boy behind Frau, an odd look in his eyes. Then he shook his head.

“Fine then.” He conceded, “You and the boy go on one motorcycle and I’ll ride with Labrador.” Castor turned away from Frau’s triumphant grin and went over to the remaining motorcycle, Labrador close behind. “And drive slow, Frau.” Frau snorted.

“Of course, Glasses.” _I’m not that stupid. I have another person with me this time._ Frau hopped on with the boy tight against his chest and started the motorcycle. It came on with a loud roar and he took off. Castor drove with Labrador behind him, arms around his waist. They fell behind Frau. Castor turned his head slightly towards Labrador and spoke quietly,

“Something is wrong with that boy. Something strange.” Labrador nodded against his back.

“The moment he called for help his fate was entwined with ours.” Castor stiffened. “He will set off a chain of colossal events, whether the outcome be good or bad depends on what happens while he is at the church. “ Labrador quieted and a grim silence followed. “Keep a close eye on him Castor. But try not to interfere too much.” Castor nodded and sped up his motorcycle with Frau’s, taking one last glance and the unconscious boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally up!!! Sorry for the delay, I've had it written for a while, just needed to type it up and edit. TESTS. I hate them :'( Especially when they're in another language. Enjoy!

_Whispering filled the room as Teito stepped into it. He never faltered a step. His face remained impassive, he was used to the whispers and rumors. He trained at the academy during the day and Miroku’s training at night. After the whispers came the snickers and insults._

_“I heard he used to be a sklave.” Kill your emotions and fight, Teito Klein. A group of four boys approached him._

_“Hey, you.” He stopped in front of Teito, leaning in close. Teito didn’t even blink. “I dropped my shoes and got shit on them.” He leaned in even closer. “So clean them, sklave. With your tongue.” Teito’s hands clenched, but before he could throw the first punch, the boy was suddenly on his back clutching a bruised jaw. Teito glanced over in astonishment to see a blonde boy taller than him, a crossed x shaped scar on his cheek._

_“Lick it yourself.” He said, standing in front of Teito, “Didn’t your mom ever tell you to clean up your own messes?”_

_“You bastard!” The boy shouted as he struggled to his feet. All four boys charged them. Teito jumped forwards with the other boy and attacked. They had won the small skirmish without too many injuries. However, Miroku was not pleased with his behavior. Kill all emotion, Teito! In return, he locked Teito in a cell for the night. After a few hours the boy came and found Teito, introducing himself as Mikage. Teito was hesitant to talk to him, uneasy with letting him in. He never had a friend before._

“WAKE UP!!” Someone screamed in his ear, dragging him from unconsciousness. He opened heavy eye lids and blinked a few times, the world coming into sharp focus. Right in his face were two blue eyes glaring intently at him. He had a flop of blonde hair on his head and an irritated frown on his face. He noticed two men behind him. Instinct took over as memories rushed in. He jumped from the bed, yes apparently he was on a bed, punched the man, and bolted for the nearest door. 

“What the fu-“ _Smack_

“Frau! Language!” The door actually turned out to be a window. On the third floor. Teito’s legs finally collapsed and he turned and pushed his back against the window; his knees drawn up to his chest and eyes glaring at the three men in front of him. 

They were silent and looking at each other, with exception to the blonde who was still glaring at him, his arms crossed. Teito’s head finally cleared and clarity rushed in. He noticed that the three men looked different from the three thugs who were after him. Much different. 

“Why are you wearing dresses?” Teito asked. The blonde scoffed and the one with glasses smiled a bit.

“These are robes, we are clergymen.” Glasses replied. Their “robes” were simple and white, with a large silver belt with a strange buckle around their wastes. Teito’s glare withered into a wary stare as he regarded them with a raised eyebrow. He looked over at the blonde.

“He’s a priest.” He stated the question rather bluntly. The blondes glare intensified as he leaned forwards.

“Oi brat, I saved your sorry ass and dragged you all the way to the hospital!” He shouted, causing glasses to sigh. 

“Hospital?” Teito began to get nervous. _If I’m checked in as unknown with a description, Ayanami can-_  
Glasses leaned down in front of him and Teito looked up with a panicked expression, trying to lean further back into an unmovable wall.

“I think instructions are long over do.” He smiled and tilted his head, examining Teito closely. “My name is Castor. The quiet one behind me is Labrador,” Labrador smiled and waved, “ and the scary looking guy over there is Frau.” Frau just snorted, his arms crossed once more. “As I said, we are clergymen and you are currently in the Barsburg Church.” Teito cocked his head, brows furrowed.

“Barsburg Church?” _I’ve never heard of it… But it sounds oddly familiar._ Castor nodded.

“Yes. We are our own territory in the middle of the United States. The government has no control here.” At that Teito jerked his gaze to Castor's' and regretted it instantly. The man carefully gauged his reaction, eyes narrowing a bit. “What’s your name?” He asked quietly. Teito said nothing and stared at his knees.   
He heard someone else kneel down beside Castor with a ruffle of fabric. A soft voice spoke.

“Don’t worry. We don’t need to know.” Teito looked up at Labrador, “That’s the kind of place this is. The church offers sanctuary to anyone and everyone, no matter their past actions.” Teito raised his eyebrows skeptically. “Anyone can come and leave as they wish, and no one from the government or military are allowed in.” Teito swallowed. Castor nodded again and stood back up.

“He’s right. You don’t need to tell us. And you can stay as long as you wish.” Labrador stood as well, turning and walking to the door with Castor. “We leave him in your care, Frau!” Castor called as he rushed out of the room slamming the door on their shouts.

“WHAT?!” Both yelled. _No fucking way. Not this bastard._

“Fuck.” Frau echoed his thoughts. He sighed and turned towards Teito, looking him up and down before a smirk played across his face. Teito tensed and didn’t have any time to react as Frau lunged forwards, grabbing Teito and throwing him over his shoulder. Teito shouted in surprise and pounded on Frau’s back.

“What the fuck?! Put me down you bastard!” He kicked and squirmed uselessly in his tight grip. Frau left the room and walked down a long corridor. “Where are you taking me, pervert!” Frau laughed.

“To the baths, brat. You stink.” Teito continued to struggle.

“Put me down or I’ll land a matching bruise on the other side of your face.”

“You can try, shortie.” Teito finally slumped, his energy used up.  
“Fuuuuuuuuck.” He groaned out. Frau chuckled, stopping at a large wooden door. He set Teito down and shoved him into the room.

“Have fun, brat!” Teito turned to reply but stood facing the closed door. Grumbling he turned on his heel and froze. There were girls everywhere. And thank god they were fully dressed. They saw him and squealed, running over. Teito jumped back, hitting the door, as they grabbed him.

“Oh look and this lost little lamb!”

“How cute!”

“Poor thing!”

“Let’s get you clean little lamb.” They started tugging on his clothes. Teito desperately tried to fend off their hands, his face on fire.

“Um, I can undress myself, thanks.” They ignored him and pulled him towards a large bath in the floor that could fit at least six people. When he reached it he had only his boxers on and his shirt practically falling off. Dread shot through his stomach as he clutched his shirt. _Shit, they can’t see the tattoo. No matter what they can’t see it._

Teito desperately freed himself from their clutches, jumping into the water with his remaining clothes. They muttered and sighed in disappointment. 

“We’ll be right back, little lamb. We shall get you some shampoo, soap, and clean clothes.” Teito nodded and pulled off his clothes underwater, making sure to keep the water level no lower than his shoulders.

“No robes, please!” He shouted after them, causing a fit of giggles to bounce around the room. Eyes from the remaining girls landed on him. He sank lower in the water.

“Don’t worry, little lamb. We are nuns of the church and only want to help.” The nun smiled brightly and clasped her hands in front of her. Teito just glared at any girl that got too close. 

They brought everything, and after he was done washing, _He managed to do that by himself, thank god_ he leaned back into the water and sighed. It was very warm and soothing on his sore muscles.  
He waited until the room cleared a bit, then quickly jumped out, shoving on a shirt and boxers. He pulled the rest of the clothes on slower. They gave him black jeans that fit him perfectly, a grey tank, and a black outer jacket. _Hm. Not bad. Better than boring uniforms._ He looked up from himself when he heard croons and squeals coming from the girls. He swallowed nervously, look at the distance between him, the door, and the herd of nuns in between. He tried making his way forwards, feeling hands on him again.

“Oh poor thing, he’s so skinny!”

“Those clothes look good on you, little lamb!”

He finally wrestled himself to the door and threw himself out, panting for breath, hands on his knees. He heard laughter and looked up to see Frau leaning on the wall, his arms crossed. He smirked at Teito.

“Have fun?”

“Fuck you.” Teito groaned at him and straightened up. Frau pushed himself from the wall.  
“Come on, let’s go get some food.”

“Not hungry.” And he really wasn’t. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. Frau narrowed his eyes at him for a moment, then sighed.

“Alright, brat. I’ll ask one of the nuns to bring food to you.” Teito shuddered and followed Frau back to the hospital room he was in. Once alone, he collapsed on the bed, face down. The room was spacious and his bed was the only one in it. It was nice and quiet. He fell asleep almost instantly.

_As my consciousness faded, I saw the snow from my home town. It felt… So gentle, it was almost cruel._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, sorry for vague facts (like Miroku and the tattoo) they will be explained later on in the story. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is a super long chapter... I wanted to fit all of it into one instead of awkwardly splitting it into two. Enjoy!

Teito slowly opened his eyes as a dream faded away. He rolled onto his back and rubbed his hands down his face. _Dream? Or memory…_ He got a feling he should have remembered what he dreamed. Teito could not remember his early childhood, it was a blank canvas. All he could ever remember was the academy and Miroku. He was told that he was a sklave before. A sklave, otherwise known as a slave. Many people forget or ignore that slaves are still used today, although not in ways one would think. The basic definition of a slave: property to be bought and used by the masters wishes. As a sklave, Teito was special, he fought for his master in any way that pleased them, and killed anyone he was ordered to. 

He was brought to the academy, from somewhere outside the United States, under the pretense that he was attending it. However, at night, while the others slept, Miroku's true intentions were revealed. Teito has a special strength, and already raised a sklave he was taught every night the ways of assassination, infiltration, and becoming devoid of all emotions. _Kill your emotions and fight, Teito Klein!_ He was told night, after night, after night until he listened. And then he was told some more.

Teito shook his head, ridding it of memories. He glanced around the room to distract himself, noting that it was still dark. _But when did I fall asleep?_ He couldn’t remember if it was dark or light in the room when he did. Teito looked next to his bed for a clock but didn’t find one. Soon enough a ticking noise dragged his eyes to above the door. _6:03 am_ Now that he was aware of it, Teito could hear every tick of the hands rotation. _Tick._ Teito sighed and slumped back into the bed. _Ticktick._ The sun will be up in an hour. Only one hour. _Tick._ Teito rubbed his face and buried his head under the pillow. _Tickticktick._ He growled and shot up out of bed towards the door. _Fuck it._ He glared at the offending piece of machinery sitting there, mocking him. _Ticktick._ The clock was situated right above the door, and about four feet above his measly five foot one. _Fuck my height._

_Tick._ His eyebrow twitched and his hands flexed, a faint blue light swirling around them. Then it slowly faded with a weary sigh. Teito opened the door and left the room. _I shouldn’t use my zaiphon… They don’t know about it yet._ He meandered down the hall, deciding to explore a bit. _And hopefully they won’t find out._ Teito, having knowledge and use of zaiphon, could blatantly incriminate himself as an academy member, a part of the military. And those of the military are not allowed in the church.

Although, technically, Teito wasn’t a part of it anymore. Not after what he did. _Stupidstupid_  
The halls were quiet and empty, lit by soft lights lining the walls. His footsteps resounded gently off the marble walls. For each turn he made and every door he passed, he added to his mental map of the place. So far, he hasn’t seen much of it at all. He paused at one door, hesitating in front of it. A sign to the right declared it as a “Music Room”. At the Academy his only solace for the longest time was sneaking during his breaks to a secluded room that everyone forgot about. There, in the corner and covered in dust, sat a grand piano. There were music books everywhere, and over the course of a couple years he managed to teach himself a bit.

Teito tried the door, somewhat surprised to find it unlocked. _Maybe nothing is locked in this place…_ He cautiously stepped into the dark room, feeling the wall for a light switch. Finding none, he took a hesitant step forwards. The lights suddenly came on and he jumped back out of the room. The lights went back off. Teito again stepped a few steps into the room, the lights coming on. He laughed at himself and closed the door. _Technology…_ The lights seemed to be automated to come on and go off if someone came in or left the room. Teito looked around. It was empty of people, but full of instruments. There was, to Teito’s relief, a piano in the back. There were also multiple string instruments, guitars of various shapes, and a bunch of black cases both large and small; and shaped rather oddly. It looked to hold almost every instrument known to man. But in reality, probably not.

Teito approached the piano and lifted the cover, running his fingers over the keys without pressing down on them. He sat down in front and positioned his fingers, letting them decide what to play. After the first few notes he recognized the song to be one of his favorites: _Nuvole Bianche_ , composed by Ludovico Einaudi. As he played he let his body and mind relax. To a certain degree. His thoughts shot back to his stupid ass mistake at the Academy that left him running and Mikage dead.

_Teito was almost done for the day, all he had to do was drop off his report and then he could relax. Well, until nighttime anyways. He walked down the familiar corridors to Miroku’s office. He had just completed the exam, at least he hoped he did. The exam was for him and his classmates to kill a prisoner or be killed themselves. Supposedly, these prisoners volunteered; if they could beat the zaiphon users then they would be set free. So far none of them have succeeded. It started out well enough, half of the students nearly pissing themselves and succumbing to fear. Teito hung out in the sidelines, dodging when necessary, trying to gauge how it fought. He would have waited longer, for more of his classmates to be knocked out, but Mikage didn’t get out of the way fast enough and was thrown into a wall. Anger surged through his veins, it was an odd feeling, considering he doesn’t really feel. He threw himself forwards and directed its attention to him. He dodged and attacked, trying to suck down its energy. Soon enough, Mikage got up and the both of them together was nearly unstoppable. When Teito finally saw a hole in its defense he readied his zaiphon. And hesitated. He couldn’t take its life. Why? He had no idea. Instead, he circled his zaiphon around its neck, causing it to freeze so its own movement didn’t sever its head. Teito declared the exam done. And that was when he met HIM. Ayanami. No one knows his last name, but he is widely known for his accomplishments at a young age as a field marshal and as the leader of the Black Hawks, the most powerful military unit._

_Ayanami had come into the room, demanding that Teito finish it off. Teito refused, saying he had immobilized him, beat him, and that the exam was over. Ayanami had looked right at Teito, and with barely a flick of his wrist, sent his own zaiphon and severed its head. “Weak.” Was all he said, then he turned around and left. Everyone was shocked, but none more so then Teito. He had seen darkness in the field marshals eyes, and it chilled him to the bone. But something else as well, a sense of familiarity._

_Miroku’s office was just around the corner, but a deep voice caused him to pause. He heard his name, from the lips of none other than Ayanami and Miroku._

_“Teito Klein is one of our best, one of our strongest.” Miroku said and in which Ayanami replied,_

_“He is weak. But he shows potential.” The rest got lost as Teito collapsed, clutching his head, which felt as if someone were trying to split it open with a spoon. His vision blurred and he fell to his knees, crunching the report beneath them._

_“Father!” Red. There was red everywhere and father was sleeping. He wasn’t moving and he wasn’t getting up. Teito heard footsteps behind him. “Father!” He shook the body once more before turning around. There was a large group of men, all in uniform. But two men stood out the most, and one with violet eyes held a sword dripping in blood._

_Teito’s vision cleared and ragged breaths filled his hears. Those two men. Those faces. Yes, he knew them. Miroku and Ayanami. Immense hatred filled every inch of his being, a hate a didn’t understand. Without even realizing it, his body lurched up from the floor and ran into the office, his zaiphon swirling around his hands, aimed directly at Ayanami, who merely gave him a cold stare. Suddenly, his face was smashed into the ground and a sword appeared next to his face._

_“Now, now, I can’t have you killing Aya-tan, now can I?” A teasing voice called from above him. Then his vision went black._

_He woke in the dungeons, chained by wrists and ankles. He had full control over his body once more, the hate long vanished. But it left him feeling exhausted. He was surrounded by two men, with two outside the door, and more most likely beyond that. Teito knew that he would be killed, or worse, for attacking the field marshal. And he had no idea what caused him to do so. He wasn’t ready to die just yet, there were things he needed to figure out, memories that needed remembering, and questions to be answered. So, without further ado, he used his nighttime training skills to kill every one of the guards. His hands and clothing were covered or splattered in their blood. And that’s how Mikage found him. Mikage looked at Teito with wide eyes, out of breath. Teito could nearly feel his heart stop. He waited for Mikage to leave, or call him a monster. Instead, Mikage grabbed his hand and started running._

_“Mikage! What are you doing?!” Mikage didn’t answer and just pulled Teito along. “Mikage! They will kill you for helping me!” Teito was desperate to get him to understand. Mikage just held his hand tighter._

_“Do you remember our promise, Teito? Fight together, die together. Does it mean so little to you?” Mikage glanced over his shoulder at him._

_“No, of course not!” His eyes pooled in tears, “That’s why I’m trying to get you to understand!” They stopped in front of a black sedan, its engine already running._

_“That’s why I’m helping you idiot. I already had the car waiting.” He shoved Teito inside and then threw himself into the drivers seat. They screeched out of the spot, headed for the exit from the garage. That’s when the shouts began, that’s when-_

The song ended, Teito’s fingers lingering on the keys, the last notes fading to silence. He forced himself to not remember what happened next. Forced himself to stop thinking about it. Teito sighed and shook his head, closing the cover over the keys once more. He dragged his fingers through his unruly hair and left the room.  
After walking the corridors even more, he found a large courtyard. It had a fountain in the center, with benches scattered throughout, and little rivers carved into the floor swirling in an intricate design. The entire courtyard was encompassed by a massive wall with a long staircase leading up to a gigantic metal gate. And, of course, everything else was made out of white marble. Teito ventured from the hallway, through an archway, and into the courtyard. It was peaceful. Quiet, except for the sound of splashing water. Teito sat down on the nearest bench, leaning his back and his head against the wall. And he listened, letting the sound clear his mind.

 

Frau POV

 

Frau was sitting in Castor’s office, waiting for Labrador to show. He slouched in a chair with crossed arms. He grumbled to himself. _That damn brat. How did he find his way back? And passing out on the bed fully dressed and not under the covers…_

“What are you muttering to yourself now?” Frau glanced up at Castor, a frown on his face.

“That damn brat.” Castor, seated at his desk, leaned a head on his fist and hummed.

“Yes. A strange one, isn’t he?” Before Frau could ask what he meant, Labrador walked in.

‘Sorry I’m late. I was talking with the flowers.” Frau snorted and Castor shot him a glare. “They are upset. A storm is coming. And it all revolves around that boy.” Castor stood and walked around the desk to lean on it as Labrador took a seat next to Frau.

“He’s a mystery, isn’t he.” Castor frowned, “Lab, have you heard anything about him?” Labrador shook his head,

“Not much. Only that when the sisters bathed him he went to great lengths to keep his shirt on.”

“So the kid has modesty?” Frau interjected.

“No. He’s trying to hide something.” Castor looked over at Frau, “I want you to keep a close eye on him.”  
“I already am, Glasses!”

“A _closer_ eye on him. As much as possible.” Castor continued over Frau’s objections, “You will be with him at every moment except for when you are doing your duties and when he is sleeping. In both the times you are watching him and when you are not, my dolls will be there too.” Before Frau could say anything, Labrador cut in,

“Frau, you need to watch over that boy. You may be the only one to save his life.” Frau fell silent at that. _The only one? What the fuck?_

“Did you see it, Lab?”

“No, but I can feel that both Frau and the boy need each other.”

“Fan-fucking-tastic.” Castor sighed at him.

“I believe your watch duty begins now, Frau.” 

“Now?! The brats asleep!”

“Actually no, he’s in the courtyard.” Frau grumbled as he stood. _Fucking kid can’t even sleep and stay in one spot._ Castor suddenly stiffened. “There’s something in the church. Something not good.” _Wonderful._ “I’ll send my dolls out. Lab and I will search the grounds?” Castor looked to Labrador who nodded in agreement. 

“And I’ll go find the kid.”

 

Teito POV

 

After an unknown amount of time, he heard slow footsteps echoing down the hallway. Teito held his breath, hoping that whoever they belonged to would just pass by. Instead, they stopped directly in front of him. He peeked open an eye to see an elderly man in holey, saggy clothes. His back was hunched and his face wrinkled so much Teito could barely see his eyes. Teito sat up and gestured to the seat beside him.

“Please, sit.” The old man wheezed a chuckle and eased himself down.

“Why thank you, young boy.” There was something odd about the man, but Teito couldn’t exactly figure out why. “I’m so tired, yet I can’t sleep.” He glanced to Teito, “Is it the same with you?”

“Yea. I keep remembering things.” The old man nodded.

“The same with me, young man. I keep remembering my family.” He looked sad, yet Teito hesitantly asked,

“And where is your family?” He dreaded an answer but hoping for the best.

“Dead. All of them.” The old man choked. “At the hands of the blasted military. The feeling of losing loved ones is… indescribable. I hope you never have the experience that.” Teito looked down at his lap and folded his hands.

“Actually, I have.” _Mikage…_

“How terrible, at such a young age. I am very sorry for your loss.” 

“And I for yours.” They fell into a comfortable silence. Yet the uneasiness still pricked at Teito. He lifted his head and scanned the courtyard, not seeing or hearing any movement.

“I would do anything to get my loved ones back. Anything.” Teito looked over at the old man. He was hunched over with his face buried in his hands. _I’m no good at comforting someone… ah crap._ He awkwardly placed a hand on the man’s shaking shoulder.

“We can’t get them back. All we can do is remember them and keep them in our hearts.” 

“But if you could, would you?”

“Excuse me?” The old man stilled and lifted his head to gaze at Teito, his eyes dark. Teito suppressed a shiver.

“If you could bring a loved one back, at a small cost, would you?” Teito removed his hand and leaned back. He didn’t like where this conversation was going.

“It’s not even possible.” _Would I? Would I bring Mikage back? At what cost?_ His heart warmed a bit at the thought of seeing Mikage again, to hear his laughter.

“Oh, but it is.” The old man’s voice dropped and became raspy. “What if I told you I had the power to grant you a wish, any wish.” Teito swallowed nervously.

“No.” Teito stood, backing away slowly. Fear coiled in his stomach and his uneasiness spiked. _Whatever this is, it’s not good._ The old man fell silent. Then,

“Foolish boy. You could have brought your beloved Mikage back.” Teito froze.

“How did you-"

“Then again, there is no need to. He isn’t quite dead you see.” The old man stood, his head jerking to the side with a crack and his shoulders hunching. The sound of fabric tearing echoed throughout the empty courtyard as a pair of massive bone wings sprouted from his back. He lifted his head, looking to the frozen Teito with violet eyes. Familiar eyes. And spoke with a voice he knew. “Stupid boy. You think you can hide from me?”

Ayanami’s voice threw Teito into action, unfreezing him. He spun on his heel and started running, hearing a cackle behind him.

“You think you can run from me?” The voice came from above and Teito threw himself to the side at the last moment, dodging a bony wing. He rolled across the ground and stood up, only to have a wing slam into his stomach. He was thrown into a wall, crashing to his knees. His ribs were on fire and his stomach was cramping. _Fuck…_ He clutched his midsection, staggering to his feet, desperately trying to pull air into his lungs. He looked up.

Ayanami/old man was waiting for him with a grin on his face. He pushed himself further up into the sky and then dove at Teito. Teito lifted his hands, summoning his zaiphon. But before he could, Frau was suddenly standing in front of him. Teito stopped, then fell to his knees coughing.

“You alright, kid?”

“Yea.” He rasped out. Frau jumped into action, chasing after the old man. Teito sat back on his heels and watched with wide eyes as a scythe appeared in Frau’s hands. The old man hissed and landed on top of the fountain.

“This is not the last you’ll see of me, Teito Klein.” Frau threw his scythe and it sliced through the retreating Ayanami’s wing. The bones shattered to a million pieces and the old man collapsed, falling from the sky. Teito tried to shout out a warning but Castor was already there, catching the old man in his arms. Teito stood on shaky legs and made his way over to Frau and Castor.

“What the fuck is that?” He pointed to the scythe, which seemed to be attached to Frau’s arm. Frau looked at where Teito was pointing while Castor gave him a guarded look.

“You can see it?!” Teito didn’t reply, instead his vision blurred and he swayed on his feet. “Ah, shit.” He felt arms around him and heard Frau speak before he fell into the black. “So. Teito Klein, eh?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnnnd an even longer chapter!! I think the rest of the chapters will be long as well because the story is finally picking up its pace ;) Enjoy!!

Teito slowly came back into consciousness. He _hurt_. His ribs especially, on the left side, and they were throbbing a steady beat. He recalled the events of yesterday and suppressed a groan. _Fucking bastard probably broke one…_ Teito wasn’t too surprised that Ayanami found him. He knew he would eventually. 

Teito slowly sat up, an arm around his ribs. 

“Mornin, sunshine.” He jerked his head up to see Frau in a chair next to the bed, legs crossed and a book open in his hand. Teito frowned.

“How long was I out?” His voice came out raspy so he cleared his throat, regarding Frau warily. Normally, one would be happy to have someone waiting next to them, but it made Teito feel caged.

“About sixteen hours.” Teito’s eyebrows rose. _Sixteen hours?!_ Frau snapped his book closed and leaned forwards, uncrossing his legs. “How do you feel, brat?” Teito finally broke eye contact and carefully lifted the hem of his shirt. His stomach dropped and he could feel the blood drain out of his face. His ribs were bandaged, meaning they now knew about the mark. Teito cautiously looked up at Frau again, keeping his face blank. Frau raised an eyebrow and folded his arms across his knees, leaning forwards even more. 

“I feel like shit. How bad is it?” _Maybe he doesn’t know, maybe a nun bandaged them and kept silent, maybe…_

“Two cracked ribs on your left side and bruising everywhere else.”

“Wonderful.” Frau narrowed his gaze at Teito, scrutinizing him in a way that reminded him of Castor.

“You are a bundle of mystery, Teito Klein.” Teito stiffened at his name, belatedly remembering Ayanami using it in his threat. “Attacked by a kor on church grounds and a slave no less.” Teito glared at him.

“Ex.”

“What?”

“Ex-slave.” Luckily the mark for a slave and a sklave are the same, and it seems Frau didn’t figure it out. _But Castor… He’s smart enough to draw the conclusion._ Deciding to try and change the topic he asked, “And what is a kor?” The word was both strange yet familiar in his mouth. Frau finally leaned back, not looking at Teito so closely anymore. He re-crossed his legs and pondered the question for a bit.

“A kor, k-o-r, is a messenger of the God of Death, who continuously wages a war against the Chief of Heaven. The kor forms contracts with humans by granting three wishes; three wishes at the cost of a soul.”

“A small price, huh.” Teito muttered, recalling the old man’s words.

“What?” Frau asked, not hearing him. Teito shook his head.

“Nothing.” Frau regarded him for a moment and then continued.

“The kor takes the soul and then inhabits the body, killing the host.” Teito looked up, brows furrowed.

“Then, the old man, he’s dead?”

“No. By destroying one of the wings we can kill the kor and give life back to the host. But only if the last wish was granted recently, by then a small part of the host is still alive, enough for us to save them.” Teito pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

“So, the old man is alive?”

“Yup.”

“He said he had no family.” Teito said to himself.

“The kor was talking the entire time, it is possible that it was a lie.” Frau softly said, looking at Teito with a strange look in his eyes. Teito recalled the conversation and frowned.

_“Then again, there is no need to. He isn’t quite dead you see.”_ The old man’s, _No, kor’s_ , echoed in his head. _What did he mean by that? I watched Mikage die, his heart stopped. He wasn’t breathing. I fucking buried his body._ Teito was disturbed from his thoughts by a flick on his forehead. He jerked his head around to glare at Frau, who was pulling his arm back with a smirk on face.

“What the fuck was that for?!”

“You were spacing out, brat.” Teito rubbed his forehead, maintaining his glare. “What were you thinking about?”  
“None of your business.” Frau sighed and stood.

“Alright, kid.”

“I’m not a kid!” He snapped, looking up at Frau.

“No…” He paused, a thoughtful expression on his face. “You’re Teito Klein, right?”

“Shut up.” Frau chuckled and bent down, grabbing something and throwing it at Teito’s face.

“Hurry and get changed, I’m hungry.” Teito picked up the clothes which were now on his lap. 

“I’m not hungry.” Frau paused by the door, looking back at him.

“Let me rephrase that. I will drag your sorry ass to get food whether you want to or not.” He smirked at another one of Teito’s glares. “You have ten minutes.” He stepped out and shut the door behind him. 

Teito sighed and slowly got out of bed, seeing how much he could move without hurting his ribs. He regarded the clothes and sighed again. _I swear, if I sigh anymore I’m going to suffocate myself.._ Grumbling he set the items on the bed. There was another pair of black jeans, a clean pair of boxers, and a purple shirt that said, “I’m not small, I’m fun size!” His eyebrow twitched as he held up the shirt. _Fucking bastard._ He threw the offending piece of clothing across the room and changed into the other clothes. He pulled on his grey tank from yesterday. The black jacket was covered in dirt and torn in several places, one sleeve practically falling off. Shrugging he tossed the jacket with the horrendous purple shirt and warily looked at the door. To go, or not to go. Be dragged or not to be dragged. Recalling the giant scythe, Teito decided to go willingly. Plus, he _really_ needed to make a stop to a bathroom. He stepped out into the hall to see a laughing Frau.

“That shirt is a bit dirty, are you sure you don’t want to wear a clean one?” Teito just flipped him off. “To breakfast!” Frau pumped a fist in the air and took off down the corridor.

“Hey, wait you prick. Where’s a bathroom?” Frau didn’t even pause, just waved at Teito over his shoulder.

“This way, brat. Hurry up, I’m hungry!” Teito shook his head and trailed after the tall man.

Once he finished his business, Teito washed his face and ran damp fingers through slightly greasy hair. He cringed, thinking of what he would have to go through again when he needed to bathe. He regarded his reflection in the mirror above the sink. He hadn’t looked at himself since he left the academy, there wasn’t an opportunity or a need to do so.

His eyes were pinched and hollow, his cheekbones prominent in a thin and undernourished face. His hair was getting really long, it reached past his ears. He fingered the strands. _I need to cut this soon…_ There was a sudden pounding on the door.

“Come on brat! Stop jerking off, I’m hungry! If we don’t eat now we’ll have to wait until dinner!” Frau whined, pounding the door harder. Teito cursed under his breath and tore the door open, jabbing a sharp elbow into Frau’s stomach. Frau doubled over with a soft “oof”.

“I was not jerking off, you pervert.” Teito crossed his arms and waited for Frau to regain his breath.

“Yea yea, that’s what they all say.” He wheezed out and then started down the hall again. “Come on!” _He reminds of a fucking golden retriever begging for a bone._ Teito followed him to what was apparently the “dining hall”. He paused in the doorway, surprised. The clergymen, nuns, and everyone else were eating together, no table different than the other, no evident hierarchy at all.

“Not what you expected?” Frau had paused next to Teito and was watching him out of the corner of his eye. “Everyone eats equal here.” Teito said nothing. The hall was gigantic with more than a dozen long tables lined up. There was a sudden storm of squeals that made Teito stiffen.

“Oh god.” The nuns rushed at him, grabbing his arms and dragging him to the nearest table. He could hear Frau cracking up behind him.

“Little lamb, there you are!”

“Eat with us, lost lamb!” They shoved him down into a seat at a massively long table. They shoved a bowl in front of him and a chunk of bread. Frau seated himself across from him as Teito’s stomach growled a bit. But he soon lost his appetite as he saw a pair of eyeballs floating in the soup.

“Ugh!” He nearly shouted and leaned so far back it was a miracle he didn’t fall out. Frau busted out laughing again.

“What’s wrong, little lamb?” Teito put his hands over his mouth, slightly nauseous. Fuck slightly. He was really fucking nauseous.

“Is there anything else?” He managed to choke out over the concerned questions. Frau finally sputtered to a stop, heaving in a giant breath.

“Everyone eats the same thing, kid.” Teito looked up at Frau incredulously.

“Eyeballs? Really?” Frau swallowed down another chuckle, his eyes still crinkled and a grin hovering on his lips.

“They’re fish actually. We don’t eat meat, but these fish are special, not exactly meat.” Teito cautiously regarded the eyes again. _Fish. Really._

“If they’re not meat, then what are they?”

“Fish.”

“But not meat.” Frau leaned over the table.

“Look, brat. If you’re not going to eat them then I will.” He speared one of the eyeballs on his fork. Teito suddenly lunged forwards, eating the eye off Frau’s fork as he glared at Frau. The look on Frau’s face was priceless though, enough it almost made Teito smile. Almost. Frau was so surprised he was frozen, his eyes wide, mouth slightly open, and fork still hovering across the table. The nuns broke out into giggles around them, patting Teito on the back.

“That’s the spirit, lost lamb!” Teito smirked at Frau.

“I never said that I wasn’t going to eat it. Hands off.” Frau shook his head and snickered, digging into his own bowl. The eye was surprisingly good. Ever since he was homeless Teito never turned down the opportunity to eat something because he never knew when he would eat next. The habit still stuck with him. Before he met Mikage he didn’t care about food, only eating vitamins and the essentials to make his body as durable and as strong as possible. Mikage changed that. When he saw Teito’s sparse diet he dragged him to the cafeteria, forcing him to eat something, saying he was too thin. Teito paused eating for a moment, his mouth twitching upwards into a smile for a second. He enjoyed food after that. _No… it wasn’t really the food. It was eating with Mikage._ And every time he ate, even if he was alone, it would remind him of Mikage, and the food would taste delicious. When Teito ran and became homeless he reversed back to before, just eating to live. Teito resumed eating, not noticing a pair of eyes on him.

 

Castor POV

 

“Teito Klein.” Castor sat at his desk in his office, his hands folded in front of him. Labrador was seated across from him. 

“That’s what the kor said?” Labrador asked.

“Yes. But it was strange, it had an odd presence around it, and it was cloaked. Which is why it was hard to find it and not even realize it was a kor.” Labrador shifted in his seat, his gaze off to the side, thinking. “Not only that, but its voice was different as a kor.” Labrador looked at Castor.

“Their voices shouldn’t be different. This is the first time I have heard of that happening.” Castor sighed, leaning back into his seat.

“I was worried about that.”

“It has begun, then.” Castor jerked his eyes to Labradors.

“The chain of events? Because of a kor?” Labrador shook his head.

“That wasn’t a normal kor. The activity of kors around the church has increased as well.”

“If it wasn’t a normal kor, then what was it?”

“I do not know.” Castor leaned forwards again, propping his elbows on the desk, a frown on his face.

“And to make matters worse, the military has increased surveillance and forces around church grounds. They say they are looking for a traitor in the city.” _Which is just an excuse. They think the traitor is here._

“You think it’s Teito?”

“Probably. They haven’t set foot on the grounds, following the law. But that probably won’t last long, depending on how bad they want him.”

“They won’t. Not yet. There is still something that must happen first.” Labrador stated softly, eyes slightly unfocused.

“Have you seen something, Lab?” 

“Not really, it is unclear. And it is something we cannot prevent. It will shatter Teito’s world.” _Just fantastic._ Castor tiredly rubbed his eyes.

“Frau and my dolls are always with him. Considering how the kor got in with us barely noticing it presents a problem.”

“We cannot stop it.”

“I know, Lab. But we can help how much it breaks him.” Labrador nodded after a moment. He regarded Castor with soft eyes.

“Come, let us get breakfast.” He stood. “I heard it’s fish eye stew again.” Castor stood as well, following Labrador out of the office.

“Lab, you told me that when you bandaged him you saw a tattoo.” Labrador hummed in agreement. “The tattoo of a slave.” He glanced over at Castor.

“Yes. Do you think it’s something else?”

“Teito could have been a sklave.” Labrador paused.

“You really think so? But a sklave knows how to fight.”

“And use zaiphon.” Labrador tilted his head to the side.

“He was injured by the kor. Did you see him use zaiphon?” Castor shook his head.

“No. But he lasted an impressive amount of time before Frau arrived. He also had his hands up and out to the side, with a strange buzz in the air.” They resumed walking, both lost in thought.

“You think he was about to use zaiphon.” Labrador said, more of a statement instead of a question. Castor said nothing. “He also saw Frau’s scythe…” Labrador muttered quietly to himself.

When they reached the dining hall they scanned for a spot to sit. Labrador pointed to a table. Frau and Teito were already there, surrounded by sisters. If the nuns moved over a bit both Castor and Labrador would be able to fit. Labrador giggled at Teito’s reaction to the soup. Castor himself chuckled a moment later when Teito snatched his food back from Frau. Castor glanced over to his companion.

“He’s just a boy.”

“No…” Labrador said thoughtfully. “He may be the age of one, but he grew up a long time ago.” Castor looked at Labrador quizzically. Labrador began to make his way over to the table with Castor close behind.

 

Teito POV

 

Teito was still pondering over the soup and its questionable contents when Castor and Labrador joined them at the table. They sat next to Frau and began to eat without hesitation.

“How are you feeling today, Teito?” Teito frowned at the use of his name. With Castor, it wasn’t a casually snide remark like Frau’s was. It was a jab, he was basically saying, “I know your name now” and left a feeling that he knew more than that as well.

“A little sore.” Castor nodded and Labrador looked up.

“I’ll send the nuns over tonight with some medicine to speed up the healing and take away the pain. And some vitamins wouldn’t hurt…” Teito glanced over at Labrador, a bit confused. Castor saw the look at answered the unspoken question.

“Labrador is in charge of the hospital here. He runs it by himself mostly, the nuns help with the small things.” _Ah. So he was the one who bandaged me. So Castor definitely knows about the tattoo._ “We don’t get a lot of patients. People come for mental healing more than physical.” They fell into a semi comfortable silence as they finished eating.

When everyone was finished the clergymen stood up and deposited their dishes onto a conveyer belt in the back of the room. The belt disappeared through the wall and presumably into a kitchen of some sort. Some nuns hauled out buckets and rags and began washing the tables while the others went through a door that was next to the conveyer belt.

Teito looked curiously at Castor who promptly answered.

“We, the clergymen, need to go hold mass. The nuns are in charge of cleaning up.” _So this literally is a church…_

“Come and watch us adults work, brat.” Frau had a smug look on his face. Teito merely raised an eye brow. Castor sighed and dragged a complaining Frau behind him. A nun next to him went to grab his empty dishes but Teito stopped her.

“No, I’ve got it.” The nun beamed at him and walked over to help someone else. Teito stood and carried his dishes to the conveyer belt. He paused. _Should I help? What else would I do?_ Debating between watching Frau’s smug face again or the possibility of a guilty conscious, Teito chose to walk through the door nearby. His suspicions were correct, there was indeed a kitchen back here. And it was huge. It was split in half, on one side there were multiple ovens, tables, and large fridges scattered throughout the room. It was almost half the size of the dining hall. On the other half were sinks and more conveyer belts. There was the belt that carried the dishes from the dining hall outside. Nuns blasted off any leftover food with a hose that drained into a filtered sink. The dishes were then placed on a different belt that carried them into a squarish machine that rumbled and shook. Teito guessed that it blasted the dishes with even more water but at a much harder pressure. Even cleaner dishes came out, steaming, where nuns looked them over. After the inspection the dishes were hand passed to other nuns were scurried around, putting them away in multiple cupboards.  
The whole place was alive and crowded with nuns. Teito turned around and left, not seeing how he could help. Back in the dining hall, he grabbed a spare bucket and started scrubbing down a table, positioning himself next to a sister. She looked up at him in surprise.

“Little lamb, you do not need to help!! You are a guest!”

“I don’t mind, it gives me something to do.” The nun had a doubtful look on her face. “It helps me clear my mind and relax.” He assured her. She smiled and nodded, returning to her work. With so many nuns around the work was completed in about an hour. That left Teito with most of the day.

With nothing better to do Teito retraced his steps to the courtyard. It was a completely different scene from the night before. There were people everywhere, but it wasn’t overly crowded. The sound of the water was lost over the soft sound of conversation. The gate on top of the steps was wide open, people coming and leaving. Teito gazed at the open doors, tempted. _Can I really just leave?_ He made his way over to the fountain. _Ayanami knows I’m here. The second I step out the military will jump on me…_ Unless he found a way to avoid them. He made a mental note to find another way out.

Teito sat on the lip of the fountain, crossing his legs and looking down into the water. He watched the reflection of clouds passing overhead and ignored his own image. He let his thoughts wander.

Unsurprisingly his thoughts went to Mikage. _What did the kor mean when he wasn’t exactly dead? Did someone wish him back?_ If someone wished him back he would be alive, because the person wishing would have their soul taken, not Mikage. Teito squished the tiny flare of hope in his chest. Mikage is dead, he told himself. Even if someone brought him back he probably wouldn’t be himself. Would only his body regain life? Would his soul be brought back to, with all his memories? 

Even so, Teito had buried his body. He buried it at the base of a weeping willow, far from the academy. Only Teito knew where it was. It had been at least two months, setting the body far into decomposition. Teito’s stomach twisted just thinking of it. No. He would not think of what Mikage would look like as a zombie. 

Teito suddenly found himself staring at his face. At it definitely was NOT his own reflection. He yelled and fell backwards, landing on the hard marble. People gave him odd looks, which he ignored, as he slowly peered over the lip. Again, he found his face staring back at him. It wasn’t him, though. He knew that beyond a doubt. That face had a large grin and sparkling eyes.

“That is Razette.” Castor came up to the fountain, his hand held out. Razette looked over to him and smiled even more, if that was even possible. Razette swam over and held his hand, her tail lifting out of the water. Wait. _Her tail??_ Teito gawked as he watched his own face fade to be replaced with a girls. She had a soft face, crinkles around her eyes and dimples on her cheeks. Her eyes and hair was pink. Teito stood and sat on the edge once more, his mouth remaining slightly open.

“She is a mermaid. I have known her for a long while.” Castor looked down at Razette. “Come, it’s time for mass.” He glanced at Teito. “She is our organ player.” He pulled her out of the water, her tail transforming into legs. Castor swung a black robe around her shoulders, similar to the nuns attire. She stepped over the lip of the fountain, her feet webbed. She turned to Teito with a gentle smile. She sang softly, no words, and stretched her webbed hands to him. He cautiously stood up and she stepped forwards to give him a hug. Teito returned it awkwardly wondering what the hell was going on. He glanced up at Castor and gave a slight gasp. This was the first (and probably only) time that Castors mask was gone. He looked genuinely surprised at Razettes actions. His face became guarded once more almost instantaneously. 

“She likes you. Razette is usually very shy around strangers.” Upon hearing her name, Razette released Teito and joined Castor once more. They left with Castor throwing Teito one more confused look. Teito dropped back down onto the lip of the fountain. _A mermaid. An actual fucking mermaid._ He shook his head. _Do I even want to know what else is out there?_

The rest of the day passed dreadfully slow. After the mass the bishops helped anyone who asked. One woman brought in an unconscious child bearing a strange mark on his chest. 

Frau joined him again, but kept his distance. _Like a guard dog. No… a guard retriever._ Teito thought wryly to himself.

Teito was tempted to go back to the music room, but he didn’t want to encounter anyone else. Playing was very personal to him and no one but Mikage has ever heard him play.

Teito spent his time exploring the church. The grounds were huge, he guessed probably close to thirty acres, if not more. He found the library, which he made a note to visit later, a housing complex for bishop trainees, another housing complex for the clergymen, and an outdoor pool.

Teito became tired pretty fast, his body still weak from malnutrition, as well as sore from the fight. He found his way back to his room and crawled into bed. As promised, the nuns brought him medicine and vitamins. The medicine was strange, a gas like substance with odd colors. Too tired to argue he opened the lid, breathing it in. He felt the effects immediately. His body became a bit numb and he felt drowsy. 

However, a few hours later he found himself wide awake with his thoughts. He was still troubled over the kors comment. _Is it really okay to hide here? Ayanami won’t wait forever, even if the military isn’t allowed._ He was putting everyone here in danger by staying. He didn’t want anyone to die for him ever again. No more. _I don’t think Mikage is alive. He can’t be._ His thoughts circled and circled until he gave up on sleeping. Teito came to a decision. He endangered people here with his presence, therefore he will leave. He would visit Mikages grave to make sure it is undisturbed. Teito had taken off his jeans to sleep, but he put them back on when he got up. He had nothing else with him so he just made the bed and silently slipped out of the door. Seeing no one around he made his way to the courtyard for the last time. He went up the steps and fast and as quiet as he could. The gate loomed in front of him, dark and menacing. Teito looked around once more, assuring that he was alone, before examining the large doors. They were unlocked. _Wow. Are they really confident that the military just won’t waltz in here??_ Teito opened it wide enough to slip through before shutting it behind him once more. He paused. There were no handles or anyway to open the door from the outside. Now he saw why they didn’t lock it. It could only be opened from the inside. Teito turned to leave.

 

Frau POV

 

Since it was after hours Frau was in more casual clothes. Jeans and a tee covered by a leather jacket. He was still on guard duty for a bit, only long enough to make sure the kid was deep asleep. But no, the kid had other plans apparently. Frau watched as Teito left his room, sneaking through the corridors. _Damn brat. Where does he think he’s off to?_

“Castor, the kid’s on the move.” He spoke to the empty air, assuming that one of Glasses dolls were close by. The dolls would go and relay his message. Frau followed Teito, keeping to the shadows and a distance back. He watched Teito climb the stairs. Frau clicked his tongue, recalling Castors words. _Don’t let him leave, Frau. Lab says things need to happen first._ Shitty Glasses. Frau sighed and launched himself into the air and over the wall, on his way to cut Teito off. _Being me has its perks._ Like doing things normal humans can’t. 

Frau positioned himself in the boys path. Teito had his head down and didn’t notice him at first. When he did he glared.

“I’m leaving, Frau.” Frau put his hands on his hips.

“I don’t think so.”

“I thought I was free to leave?”

“You are. But not yet.” Teito raised his brows.

“Oh really? I’m still leaving.” Frau sighed.

“I’m not letting you leave.” Teito fell back into a defensive position, his hands raised and unfisted. Frau smirked.  
“What are you gonna do, fight me?” Teito didn’t answer. Just charged.

 

Castor POV

 

Castor came back from the library very late. He was researching more about the military. He found an interesting tidbit: Unknown to the students, the military classified some of them into a special group. They pulled potential students who might be compatible with the Eye of Mikhail. Once a compatible wielder is found, the eye merges with their right hand and grants them access to an incredible amount of power; the power of Mikhail. 

Lore says that the eye fell from the heavens to seal Pandoras box. Only a few people actually know what resides inside the box. The body of the God of Death. Verloren. Castor shivered just thinking about him.  
However, the eye hasn’t been seen in hundreds of years. _If the military has it, the power they would wield would be devastating. The countries they could conquer._ If the military was looking for students who would be the eyes wielder then the chance that they had it was high. But if it has been this long without someone being found… Castors thoughts were interrupted by one of his dolls. The dolls didn’t speak, but Castor could access their minds and what they have seen or heard.

“Castor, the kid’s on the move.” _Damn. He’s trying to leave, isn’t he?_ Castor sighed and looked longingly at his bed before turning and leaving his room. He quickly made his way to the courtyard and up the stairs, assuming that Teito would leave this way. Castor opened the door and paused. 

“What are you gonna do, fight me?” Castor watched as Teito charged forwards, a light blue zaiphon suddenly swirling around his hands. _I knew it._ He smiled grimly and stayed back. _Frau can handle Teito on his own without any trouble._ Castor watched as Teito threw bursts of zaiphon at Frau who nimbly dodged each one with ease.

“Come on, brat. You can’t fight me in your current condition.” That just made Teito even more angry. His hands curled and symbols appeared within the blue light. 

Zaiphon is a power that some humans possess. It’s the ability to convert life force into a physical attack. The life energy can be used to attack, to heal, or to move objects. It materializes into a symbol language that can be translated into words of whatever emotions the zaiphon user is feeling. Castor, of course, knows the language, but the symbols were spinning too fast for him to decipher.

Teito’s attacks became stronger and did more damage, taking chunks out of the bridge that separated the gates from the city and crossed over a river. Castor could see Teito getting tired, his body was able to keep up with the energy he was throwing around. However, his skill was exceedingly advanced for one his age. _That also might confirm my suspicions of him being a sklave…_ Teito was talented, but Frau was far better. Castor could see Frau having fun dodging and playing with Teito. Frau hasn’t had an opponent this skilled in a long time. Castor was actually glad, for once, that Frau didn’t finish Teito off right away. Castor was able to see what Teito was capable off and guess what he could do if he was at his best.

Both paused for a bit, at a standstill. Teito was panting.

“Come on kid. Give it up.” Teito growled and flexed his hands, his zaiphon shrinking. Castor narrowed his eyes. Even though the zaiphon was smaller, the buzz in the air was increasing. By a lot. Teito shifted forwards.

“I am not a kid!” He charged once more, his zaiphon exploding from him. Teito released the incredible amount of power with a yell. A large section of the bridge was shattered, lines cracking outwards from all around. Dust and debris filled the place where Frau was. It was silent as the dust slowly cleared. Teito swayed on his feet.  
Frau appeared suddenly behind him. Teito jerked around at the last second, a look of astonishment on his face.  
“Not bad.” Frau said quietly before he swung a fist into Teito’s stomach, causing him to grunt and fall over, unconscious. Frau caught the boy before he could hit the ground and swung him up in his arms. 

“That was too much, Frau!” _His ribs are cracked for goodness sake!_ Frau just shouldered his way past.

“I stopped him, didn’t I? And you got to analyze him, right?” Castor scrutinized Frau as he passed. He wore a serious expression and all playfulness was gone from his eyes. _He’s taking this personally, isn’t he?_ Castor shook his head and let the door swing closed. They kept Teito from leaving. Hopefully it was the right thing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me almost four hours :'( IT'S DONE YAY  
> Also I am getting a lot of information from this site:  
> http://07ghost.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page  
> If anyone is curious or confused about anything.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short, but I will make it up in the next one, I promise :)

Chapter 6

Teito sat on his bed staring at the clock ticking away. He had his ears plugged with his fingers as his eyes never wavered from the moving hands. _Ten minutes._ It’s been a few days since Frau stopped him from leaving. With each passing minute Teito felt more caged and more anxious. He had been avoiding Frau as much as he could, hiding in his room until mass started, which would begin in ten minutes. He had decided to go to the library today to do something productive while he is trapped here. He wanted to research all he could about kors. Nine minutes and ten seconds. _Fuck._

Teito gave up waiting and left. _They are probably already at mass anyways._ Luckily, Teito didn’t encounter anyone on his way to the library. When he went in, he paused. The library was even larger than the dining room and the back rooms combined, well at least that he could see. There were rows upon rows of bookcases that reached over twenty feet. The entire room was shaped in a massive circle, with ladders on wheels attached to each bookcase. Teito looked up to see more than five floors that stretched back out of sight. The room ended in a clear dome-like ceiling that let natural sunlight in. _Wow… How the hell am I supposed to navigate this place??_ In the center floor was the “Help” desk which was also surrounded by four computers. 

Teito walked over to the desk and saw posters next to the computers detailing instructions on how to search the library database. He entered in “kor” into the search bar and waited for the results to come up. _Over a thousand results… Great._ He randomly clicked one and looked where to find it. Third floor, aisle “S”.

Teito went over to a spiral staircase a bit behind the desk and made his way up. Finding aisle “S” wasn’t too hard since all the rows were in alphabetical order. There were six rows of shelves packed with books. Teito sighed and grabbed a book at random, flipping it open and skimming through. Not seeing any extensive detailing he put it back and grabbed another. Again, no luck. He ended up grabbing five books and hauling them over to an empty wooden table that was next to a window. He sat in the sunlight, reveling in the warmth, and cracked open the first book.

It gave the same information that he already knew: messenger of the God of Death, formed contracts, took souls, etc. He paused at one line, “After three wishes are granted, the kor takes the soul and the wisher becomes a Wars.” _Wars??_ He skipped to the index and went to the appropriate section. Wars is what the wishers life energy converts them into, becoming completely tainted. Also known as Warsfeil. They eat souls and have a cloud of despair around them that affects everyone nearby. The Wars gain their strength from eating souls, becoming stronger after each one. In the early stages they still resemble a human. They are vicious and loyal to no one other than the God of Death. Teito scratched his head and went back to the index, looking of the “God of Death”.

The God of Death, also known as Verloren. Something twinged inside Teito, recognizing the name. But when he tried to follow the thought he found nothing. Verloren committed a crime in Heaven and fled to earth, creating despair in the hearts of everyone and plunging the world into chaos. The Chief of Heaven sent seven powers down, the Seven Ghosts, to seal Verloren. 

Teito moved on to the next book. It was a history book of the area, probably in the wrong place. He looked through it quickly. It was about a war 10 years ago. There were two powers in the world. One under the protection of The Eye of Raphael, called the Barsburg Empire. The other was under the protection of the Eye of Mikhail, called the Raggs Kingdom. Both made a pact to keep peace, but 10 years ago the Raggs Kingdom broke it trying to get both eyes. The Barsburg empire destroyed them. Teito’s entire body suddenly hummed, his fingertips tingling. A sharp jab of pain shot through his right hand. Teito gasped and held it close to his chest, staring at it. The pain faded along with the humming that left him bewildered. He shook his head and went back to the book. 

After a while a headache formed rather quickly, pounding against his skull and setting an ache behind his eyes. Teito groaned and rubbed his forehead. He closed the book, he had reached the fourth one not finding much of anything else. He had no idea what time it was. Teito closed his eyes and rested his head in his arms. It was quiet in the library, a peaceful sort of quiet. It made him relaxed and comfortable for the first time in days. _Maybe they won’t find me here…_ Doubtful. Teito felt as if eyes were always watching him. Too lazy to get up, he waited for one of the bishops to find him. What he didn’t really expect was to fall asleep and to fall asleep so deeply.

_Teito was sitting on the fountain in the courtyard, staring down into the water again. It was dark out and the stars were shimmering on the surface of the water. He felt peaceful and calm. Until something moved under the water, ripples destroying the reflection of the sky. Teito frowned. A face slowly pushed its way from the water to stare straight to Teito’s soul with violet eyes. Teito yelped and fell back away from Ayanami. He crawled backwards on all fours, watching as Ayanami stepped out of the water in full military uniform, an evil grin on his face. His hands were clasped behind his back and he stalked towards Teito._

_“You think you can hide from me, boy?” He grinned wider and wider until his face ripped open to a gaping, bloody hole. Teito stared in horror as skeletal wings protruded from his back. Teito jumped to his feet and ran. He shot down a random corridor, flying past a million doors. It got darker and darker, and Teito could hear the clicking of boots close behind him. Suddenly, he was at a dead end. He randomly opened a door nearby and threw himself through it. Teito found himself in the basement of the academy, covered in blood and surrounded by dead bodies. There were three living people in the room. Teito, Miroku, and a woman._

_“Kill all emotion and fight, Teito Klein!” Miroku shouted. Teito approached the cowering woman, raising his blades. He gripped them in the middle, both ends curving off in front and behind him, four feet long. The woman was screaming against the wall, begging him for her life. Teito felt nothing. He raised his blade and slit her throat, blood spraying from the wound and onto his face. He turned to see the approving grin on Miroku’s face. The floor suddenly opened up beneath him and he fell into blackness._

_To land on his feet in a classroom. He was in the academy still, alone. Or so he thought._

_“Teito?” He turned to see Mikage behind him. He wore the students uniform. Teito looked down at himself to see matching clothing. He looked up again, tears falling from his eyes._

_“Mikage?” Mikage tilted his head and smiled warmly at him. He ran forwards and threw his arms around the boy. “Mikage…” The room darkened and he heard dripping. Mikage gasped in his ear and stumbled backwards. Teito gaped at the blood pouring from Mikage’s stomach, dripping onto the floor and quickly forming a puddle. “Mikage!!” Teito reached for him but his hand passed through Mikage’s body, as if he was a ghost. Then he vanished._

_“Teito?” Teito froze at the garbled sound and turned slowly. Mikage was behind him again. His face was half gone, eyes rotted. Where his lips should have been were black teeth. His uniform was torn in several places and covered in dirt. Bone poked through torn and dead skin. The smell hit nostrils a moment later, causing him to gag and fall to his knees. “Tei-to?” Mikage opened his mouth wider, blood pouring out. Teito screamed-_

And jerked awake, gasping and falling backwards in his chair. He rolled and sat up, running both hands through his hair.

“What the fuck, what the fuck.” He kept mumbling to himself, over and over. A voice interrupted his panic.

“You okay kid?” Frau was squatting in front of him, arms on his knees. Teito fell silent and just stared up at him with wide, unfocused eyes. Frau waved a hand in front of his face, his brow furrowing in concern. “Hey, kid.” He snapped his fingers inches from Teito’s face. Still no reaction. “Oi! Teito!”

Teito jerked backwards and blinked multiple times. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, composing himself. When he opened his eyes again, Frau was still in front of him looking at him with a worried gaze.

“What?” Teito glared half-heartedly. Frau stood and held out his hand. After a moment of hesitation Teito took it and stood and slightly wobbly legs.

“Nightmare?”

“Yea.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“Not particularly.” Frau frowned at Teito’s response. “How did you find me here anyways?”

“I’m psychic.”

“Bullshit.” Frau chuckled.

“Come on brat, let’s go get dinner.” _Dinner?_ Teito glanced out the window to see that the sun had already set.

“Oh.” He ran a hand through his hair once more and followed Frau.

 

Frau POV

 

When he had found him, thanks to Castor, Teito was sound asleep on the table. Frau seated himself across from the boy and picked up a book. _Researching kors, huh?_ It’s good that the kid is showing curiosity about what he’s up against. Frau put the books away and returned to the table, propping a fist under his chin. He became bored fast. He switched between tapping his fingers or feet lightly to a random rhythm. Soon enough he found himself regarding Teito. His face was relaxed, far more than it ever is when he’s awake. After a while it started twitching. Next, the boys fingers twitched as well and his hands slowly curled into fists. _Should I wake him up?_ The kids brows scrunched and his mouth turned into a frown. He started mumbling. The only thing Frau could make out was possibly a name, “Mikage”. _I wonder who that is… The person after him?_ Teito seemed to get more and more distressed. Frau jumped as Teito suddenly jerked awake with a gasp, falling backwards. Frau was on his feet in an instant, kneeling in front of the boy.

“You okay kid?” Teito was mumbling to himself. When he looked up Frau froze. His eyes were unfocused and full of fear and horror. Teito’s expression chilled him to the bone, it was an expression he has seen and one he has worn himself. It is the expression of one who has looked into the face of death.

Frau shook his head to bring himself back to the present. They had reached the dining hall. Teito was silent beside him, his face carefully closed and guarded. Frau sighed and they went inside.

 

Teito POV

 

The next few days passed slowly. He avoided sleeping as much as possible, afraid of reliving the nightmare. He would keep himself awake until he passed out into a dreamless sleep. He forced himself to eat at each meal but didn’t put effort into interacting with anyone, even the nuns. Frau kept a close eye on him, a constant frown on his face. Teito went to bathe and thankfully the nuns picked up on his somber mood and let him be.

He constantly wandered around, the library not even able to calm him. He visited Razette a lot. She sang to him and changed her face to try and cheer him up. One time she changed to Frau’s face and made the most ridiculous expressions, actually getting Teito to laugh.

There was a sort of tension in the air that had everyone on edge. It was like the calm before a storm. Bishops were posted at all entrances to keep watch and others patrolled the halls. All Bishop trainees underwent practice combat against both kors and humans. When Teito asked Frau, Labrador, and even Castor about what was going on, he received no answers. He didn’t like being kept in the dark.

So Teito wandered some more. He found himself getting closer and closer to where mass was held. He found seven alcoves, all of which held large statues. They all were large, cloaked figures. Teito went into one. The figure was holding a scythe, like the reaper, and a plaque named it as “Zehel”. The others were “Fest”, “Profe”, “Relikt”, “Vertrag”, “Ea”, and “Landkarte”. _The Seven Ghosts.._

Teito heard singing and an organ playing. It echoed through the halls. He began following the music, but before he got very far a lance of pain spiked through his head. _Not again…_ He fell to his knees, his vision fading.

_Teito looked up at his father, a large golden necklace hanging on his chest. It was wide with an intricate design around a red stone. Metal tassles hung off of it that clinked together whenever his father moved._

_“Teito, I’m going to say this only once. Pay attention.” His father reached up and pulled the red stone off of the necklace. He grabbed Teito’s right hand and held the stone over it. A red light swirled around it as it merged with his hand, disappearing underneath the skin. “Listen.” His father continued, “The Eye of Mikhail holds our history within it. And now you do. You hold the history of Raggs. Someday you will understand.” Teito looked up._

_“Me?”_

_“Yes, Teito. It is your Destiny.”_

Teito slowly opened his eyes and stood. _I'm from the Raggs Kingdom??_ Lost in his thoughts, he walked away from the music and back to the courtyard. He held up his right hand and looked at it. He pushed down at the skin, feeling for a bump of any kind. But there was nothing, just a normal hand. He sighed and sat at the fountain, disappointed that Razette wasn’t there. She was at mass. A wave of nausea passed through him. He felt like he was being watched, and not by friendly eyes.

Teito looked up and around him, his eyes settling on a cloaked figure. It was sunny outside yet every part of the person was covered. He was surprised the bishops let him pass. The figure lifted their head, letting the sunlight fall on their face. Teito’s heart lurched in his chest and his stomach clenched. _Mikage…_ He was here. Across the courtyard. Staring at him. Teito stumbled to his feet, his eyes never leaving the boy. 

“Mikage…” He whispered. Mikage turned and walked down a corridor. “Mikage!” People looked over at his shout but Teito ignored them and ran after his friend. _This can’t be happening, this can’t be true…_ He followed shadows and trails of cloak. Mikage was waiting for him, holding open a door. When Teito caught up, he slipped inside the room. Teito hesitated. Then ran over and threw himself into the room. His breath caught in his throat and he bent at the waist, hands over his mouth. It was like he was in his nightmare again, but this time he wasn’t dreaming.

Mikage stood on a bridge in a giant room, the cloak gone. And he looked zombified; flesh rotting, bone showing, and eyes milky white. 

“Mikage?” Teito asked in a broken whisper. Mikage grinned.

“Teito.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER!! MUAHAHHAHA


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeh sorry if there are mistakes... the dreaded finals week is coming up and my stress levels (with copious amounts of caffeine) are skyrocketing... To anyone with finals: GOOD LUCK

Teito stood in what looked like a giant indoor arena; except instead of a simple floor there were multiple levels of bridges that stretched from one end of the room to another. 

He stared at Mikage with wide eyes.

“Mikage?” He whispered. Mikage grinned.

“Teito.” Teito recoiled. That was not Mikage’s voice. That was when he noticed his eyes. Violet.

“You monster.” Ayanmai tilted his head.

“What? You don’t like my present?” _Oh shit._ He was in so much trouble. He whirled and pulled at the door. It didn’t budge. He heard chuckling behind him. Teito had fallen right into his trap.

“It was hard, finding this body. I didn’t plan on having it decay so much but I think it adds a little charm.” Teito turned around to face Ayanami. He killed his emotions.

“So your brilliant plan is to kill me with a barely functioning body?” Ayanami smirked.

“Hardly. You will return with me.” One bone wing unfurled smoothly from his right shoulder. Teito gasped.

“A kor?”

“I’m not as simple as them.” Red zaiphon swirled around his entire body, spinning faster and faster. Then he threw it. 

Before Teito could react or throw up a shield, two people dropped down in front of him, one taking the hit. It shattered and collapsed, falling off the bridge landed with a splash far below. _Wait. Not people… Castor’s dolls._

Teito summoned his own zaiphon, watching the remaining doll stand in front of him. Ayanami casually killed off the doll and turned to face Teito. Teito charged with a yell. _That’s not Mikage. Just his body. That’s not Mikage. Just his body…_ Ayanami scoffed.

“Do you really think you can fight me?” Teito threw his zaiphon, landing on soft feet. He ignored the dust cloud and spun around, summoning his zaiphon once more. Ayanami was behind him. He looked surprised to see Teito facing him. _There is no way I was going to fall for that trick again. Frau doing it once was enough._

Without hesitation he threw his zaiphon again and again. He chased Ayanami who kept jumping to avoid the bursts. Teito followed him, never managing to land a hit. Ayanami was laughing. Teito stopped before he tired himself out and faced off with Ayanami again.

“My turn.” Teito braced himself for Ayanami’s charge. He didn’t even see him move. In less than a second, Ayanami was inches in front of him. He grabbed Teito’s neck and kicked his legs out from under him, slamming him fast first into the ground and then planting a heavy boot on his back. _You have got to be kidding me… I didn’t even see him move!_

Teito struggled beneath the boot.

“Like I said. You’re coming with me.” Teito growled and opened his mouth to reply. All that came out was a scream. He felt a bunch of thin _somethings_ pierce the back of his head. A dark presence pushed against his mind, almost making Teito pass out. He lost feeling starting in his feet and then moving upwards. _He’s taking over my mind and body… Like fuck I’ll let him!_  
Before he lost feeling in his arms, he gathered his zaiphon and aimed it at the concrete beneath his body, disintegrating it immediately. He fell through and screamed again as the tendrils were ripped from his skull. He flipped over in the air and saw Ayanami hovering in the air with a frown on his face. Then Teito was submerged by cold, black water. And he sank.

 

Frau POV

 

Frau kept his forced smile on his face and hands folded in front of him. _Almost over, almost over, almost over…_ He usually didn’t mind mass too much, but the brat had been worrying him lately and Frau was concerned that he might try to leave again.

Castor suddenly stiffened beside him. Frau and Labrador cast glances over to him.

“Two of my dolls have been destroyed. The two closest to Teito.” Frau felt his stomach plummet. _Fuck._ “Something like a kor has appeared.” At their confused looks Castor explained. “It only has half a soul.”

“Where is he?” Frau whispered.

“The exam room. That’s where I got my signals last.” Castor replied. Labrador sighed.

“It has begun. Hurry to him Frau.” Frau looked over to Castor, who nodded.

“Sorry then. I’ll have to leave mass to you.” Frau felt his body freeze as he summoned his ghost and scythe. He left his body behind as he rushed to Teito.

“May God be with them.” Castor spoke silently, watching Frau retreat in his ghost from.

 

Teito POV

 

Some say you see your life flash before your eyes before you die. Teito didn’t see that. He saw all his memories with Mikage. Them meeting, them sparring, the meals, the late night conversations, the laughter, their promise, his death. _Like hell if I let Ayanami use Mikage’s body against me. Like hell if I let Miroku win. I am NOT going back._

Teito opened his eyes and drew his zaiphon around and underneath him. He used it to project himself up and out of the water. Ayanami opened his mouth, but Teito didn’t let him say anything. He felt energy buzzing at his fingertips. He aimed his zaiphon like bullets, in a cone like aim. Ayanami swiftly dodged it, only to get clipped by a more subtle, dagger-like zaiphon. It hit his shoulder, right next to the wing. 

Ayanami jumped back. No blood came out of the wound, the skin was already rotted.

“Clever.” Ayanami growled before drawing his zaiphon as well. Teito, still floating on his zaiphon, zoomed further up, putting a bridge between them. He sent another zaiphon in an arc, hitting the spot where Ayanami had stood. Ayanami followed him up and threw a burst of his own zaiphon. Teito dodged and sent another back.

They went back and forth, both dodging and throwing, not landing a hit. Teito felt himself getting angrier and angrier with each throw. _How DARE he! I will kill him!_

“Did you cry when I killed him?” Ayanami taunted. Teito ignored him. “Did you cry when he died for you? When he took a blow meant for you, not him?” Teito grimaced. _Ignore him. Don’t listen to him. Concentrate…_ “He would still be alive if you never spoke with him. If he never knew you.”

“Fuck you!” Teito yelled. Ayanami laughed at him. Teito was furious.

“He died for nothing, your precious Mikage. I’ve got you now.” Teito gritted his teeth, red hazing across his vision.

“Shut. The. Fuck. Up!” With each word he sent a stronger burst of zaiphon, and with each burst the method was different and larger. On the last word, Teito threw all of his energy into a massive, spear like zaiphon that sped across the space between them. It pierced Ayanami in the chest and pinned him to the floor of a bridge. Ayanami’s eyes were wide as Teito landed and approached him. 

Teito looked down at Ayanami.

“Get out of him, you bastard.” He spoke quietly and his zaiphon swirled around his fist. He raised his arm for the killing blow. Ayanami smirked.

“As you wish.” Teito froze as violet eyes faded into gold. All smugness, hate, and coldness melted from Ayanami’s face. It was replaced with love.

“Teito.” Mikage smiled softly at him.

“Mikage?” Teito felt all the anger drain out of him and his zaiphon fade. He still kept his distance, a little wary. “How are you alive?” 

Sadness crept into Mikage’s eyes.

“I’m not, Teito. I’m still… dead.”

“Then how?”

“He has a part of my soul. He took it when I was hit.” Teito collapsed to his knees.

“Mikage… I’m sorry, I-”

“No, don’t be.” Mikage interrupted. He smiled at Teito again. “ I would do the same thing, every time. I am glad you’ve kept your promise.” Teito felt tears slipping from his eyes.

“Of course I did. It was hard, Mikage, without you. I wish…None of this ever happened. I’m sorry…” Mikage reached for Teito and grabbed his hand.

“He is still in me, Teito. He will take over again soon. He was waiting for you to drop your guard.” He grimaced. “I can hold him back for only so long.” Teito jerked forwards, gripping his hand tighter.

“Mikage, no! Don’t go!” Mikage smiled warmly at Teito, pulling his hand from his.

“Know that I am always your friend, your brother, your family. Live, Teito. I love you.” Teito yelled at him not to go, but he could see him fading. Teito stumbled back and raised his fists once more, summoning his zaiphon. It was weak. And he was slow.

Ayanami threw a burst the second he had full control, it hit Teito square in the chest and onto his back. Ayanami was on him once more, tendrils in his mind. Teito tried summoning up his anger from earlier but failed. He lost feeling quickly, he had no energy to resist the darkness that was calling to him. His consciousness faded to the sound of Ayanami laughing somewhere above him.

_He was floating. He was peaceful. But something was wrong. There was something he had to do, something for someone. Someone whom he loved, someone who was always full of smiles. Golden eyes and a scarred cheek floated across his vision. Teito sat up with a gasp._

_“Mikage!” How could he forget? He looked around. He was floating in darkness. Where am I? He didn’t feel quite right, he didn’t feel whole. Is this my mind? Memories came rushing back in. Frau. The Church. Ayanami. Fuck. I’m trapped in my own mind and body…_

_“No..” He muttered to himself. “I will not be trapped!” He thrashed around, screaming and yelling, trying to summon his zaiphon. He was helpless. He was trapped. “Let me go! Let me out!” He refused to quit yelling on the chance Ayanami could hear him. If anything, Teito would make sure to give him a headache. There was no reply._

_Teito froze as he heard something off in the distance. Footsteps. He tried to stand but failed, as there was no ground or anything around him. A large figure approached. Teito clenched his fists, preparing to fight, but paused when the he came into view. Not Ayanami. Teito eyed him warily._

_It was a giant man, dressed like akin to a knight, but not as much plated armor. He had a strange circlet around his head, long auburn locks, and glowing red eyes. He stopped in front of Teito and kneeled, somewhow._

_“Who are you?”_

_“My name is Mikhail, Master.”_

_“Master?”_

_“Do you require my help, Master?” What the fuck is going on? Teito shrugged. Might as well._

_“Yes.” Mikhail smiled, it was a cunning smile but Teito felt like no matter what he wouldn’t turn it against him._

_Pain lanced through his right hand. Teito grabbed it and held it to his chest. The pain got worse and worse, feeling like someone was repeatedly stabbing his hand with a knife while it was on fire. Teito grunted and held his hand tighter._

_“What the fuck…” Suddenly, the pain shot from his hand and throughout his entire body and being._

He screamed. 

 

Frau POV

 

Frau rushed through walls, floors, and ceilings. _What did that brat get himself into?_ A scream suddenly echoed off the walls and through the corridors. Frau froze. It was a scream full of agony and it sent chills down Frau’s spine. _Teito…_  
Frau shot off once more, going as fast as he could possibly go, his heart racing. _Please… Let me make it in time…_

Frau burst through the walls and onto a bridge. He looked up to see Teito standing with his head bowed and a half decomposed boy with one kor wing in front of him. Zaiphon suddenly shot out from Teito. It burst everywhere in long strands, covering most of the arena and knocking out a couple bridges. _That much power can’t possibly be coming from Teito…_ All of the strands converged on the blonde kor, taking out the all surrounding bridges and causing a massive cloud of dust and debris to hang in the air. 

Frau watched as the kor shot out, a grin on his face and golden strands bursting from his fingertips. _What the fuck? There’s no way he should have survived!_ Frau threw himself forwards and up. Only to freeze once more in shock when he got sight of Teito.  
His eyes were bright red and he had some bone like structure coming out of his right hand, which glowed with a red light and swirled with blue zaiphon. Teito smirked and dodged to the side, coming up behind him and stretching his hand out.

“Level ten, release.” Another large burst of zaiphon came for the boy who threw up a shield of red zaiphon at the last minute. The shield didn’t even waver and Teito realized this, halting his attack. The second he did golden threads shot out, wrapping around Teito’s arms, legs, and neck. Teito cried out in pain.

Frau threw his scythe, slicing through the threads. He soon followed it and stood between Teito and the boy. The boy had a strange aura around him, and the golden threads… _They’re just like Fests’…_ The boy grinned, backing off.

“Zehel. Recognize me?” Frau growled and positioned the scythe at the joint between the wing and the shoulder.

“I have to admit, I haven’t seen too many zombies in my time.”

“Wrong!” The boy said mockingly. The smile quickly vanished to be replaced with a dark, evil look. Zaiphon shot out from him. If Frau was in his body it would have blown him back and seriously injured him, the attack was so fast and strong. But he was in his ghost form. So it passed right through him. Frau sliced the wing off, causing the boy to stumble. He clutched his shoulder and staggered, looking up at Frau.

“Well… I’m no match for you in that form. Gives a man like me a boost of confidence… or it would if things were different.” He fell to his knees.“Zehel. How is the scythe? Take good care of it for me. I’ll need it back one day.” Frau jerked back in surprise, shock spiking through his body.

“Impossible… You can’t be…” The boy laughed as his body began to disintegrate into ash.

“About time.” Then he was gone, nothing but a pile of debris on the bridge. _I made it. I made it in time. Thank god…_ He turned to the unconscious boy only to find out he was fully awake and staring at him with, thankfully, green eyes. _Oh shit._

Teito had a confused look on his face.

“You’re one of the seven ghosts.” Frau said nothing, debating on knocking him out. No human was supposed to see them in this form. _Castor’s going to kill me…_ “Zehel.” He jerked his head up at his other name. Teito was looking steadily at him now. “You’re Zehel, aren’t you?” Frau was a skeleton beneath his cloak. _Hopefully he doesn’t recognize me… unless I speak._ He recalled his small conversation with the boy. _Shit. Maybe he didn’t hear that._

A warm glow appeared between Frau and Teito. Teito tensed and Frau backed off. He knew what it was. 

The glow formed into the body of the blonde boy, fully NOT decomposed. Teito’s eyes went wide and he scrambled to his feet. He reached out a shaking hand to the boy.

“Mikage…” _I’ve heard that before…_ The soul reached a hand back. Frau stared in surprise, for a soul to be able to physically touch someone they needed a strong emotional attachment.

Teito was suddenly wrapping his arms around the boy, tears running down his face. The soul hugged him back tightly. Words were whispered. Frau felt the time running out.

“Don’t go!” Teito shouted. Seconds later, the soul burst into white feathers and floated upwards. Teito collapsed to his knees and his eyes followed every feather until they were long gone. 

Frau hesitated, unsure of what to do. But when he saw Teito’s blank, emotionless look he strode forwards and scooped the boy into his arms. Teito didn’t protest, didn’t move. Just stared blankly ahead. Frau left him leaning against a wall just outside of the arena. He shot back to his body which Castor and Labrador were leading down the corridor, on their way over. He slipped in and jerked his body up with a gasp.

“Frau! What happened!” Frau pulled himself out of their grasp.

“Nothing good.” He muttered before running down the corridor to Teito. Castor and Labrador followed, close on his heels.

Teito was still leaning on the wall, the blank stare still in place. _Not good, not good… He completely withdrew into himself…_ He kneeled in front of the boy.

“Teito?” No response. Not even a blink. He grabbed his shoulders and shook the boy. “Teito?!” Nothing. He looked helplessly up at Labrador who had a sad expression on his face.

“Poor dear… He’s in shock, an emotional one.” Labrador said. “He is in a very fragile state right now, Frau. We need to take him back and keep a close eye on him. These next few weeks are going to be rough.” Frau nodded and picked the boy up once more, cradling him gently in his arms. Castor said nothing as they went back to the med bay.

 

Castor POV

 

He sat at his desk, idly spinning a pen around his fingers. Frau had just left, after telling him what had happened. _The possibilities are endless…_ First being the strange power Teito possesses and being able to summon and shape something like a kor’s wing at will. That and the change in eye color.

Second being the person who attacked Teito. Frau said he hinted at being the owner of the scythe. If that’s true… _Then all hell is about to break loose… literally._ If he is the true owner of the scythe that would make him Verloren. And why on earth would he be after Teito? Does Teito know his true identity? Nothing is certain.

Well, one thing is. Teito saw Frau in his ghost form and identified him as one of the seven ghosts. And that was very unfortunate.  
Castor sighed. _I have to fix that as soon as possible._ Right now the boy was resting under the careful watch of Frau and his dolls. _Tomorrow. When the boy wakes._ Castor nodded to himself. Yes. Tomorrow, Teito will forget.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. AM. SO. SORRY. This took forever. I almost lost complete inspiration with this fic because I got caught up in my other one. I do intend to finish this, no worries. It just might take longer then I originally intended...

Teito POV

Teito stirred and woke. He felt sluggish. He felt slow. He felt nothing. _Am I forgetting something?_ He merely stared at the ceiling above him, having no energy to get up and do anything. _Why is that again?_ Something unpleasant stirred in the back of his mind, rearing an ugly head. _Nevermind. No need to remember._

Teito pushed all thoughts from his head and began to memorize every detail above him. He distantly heard a door opening and footsteps. He ignored them. Well, until a face was forced into his vision.

“Oi. Get up.”

_Maybe he will go away.._ Teito did nothing. Frau gripped his chin and leaned closer with a deadly glare.

“Get the fuck up. It’s been more than a day.”

Teito sighed and pulled his face away, rolling over and burying his face in his arms.

“Go away.” He mumbled.

“Do you want to forget him that easily?”

Teito stiffened as something painful stabbed through his heart. _Who?_

“Shut up.” He mumbled again.

“I don’t think he would want to be forgotten, Teito.”

“Shut up!” Teito yelled into his pillow. A warm hand was placed on his shoulder.

“Teito… Remember Mikage.”

_Mikage. Mikage. MikageMikageMikage. MikageMi- Fuck._ The tears started flowing and Teito buried his head deeper into his arms.

“Fuck you.” He whispered. The hand squeezed his shoulder gently.

“I’m sorry.” Frau replied just as quiet. Teito felt the bed dip as Frau sat beside him.

“Go away.” He pleaded one more time.

“No.”

After about a half hour the tears were long dried and Teito’s stomach growled, echoing around the room. He turned and sat up slowly, wiping at his face. He ran his fingers through his hair and got to his feet, swaying a bit. He looked down at his disheveled appearance and decided he didn’t give a fuck.

“Hey, brat. There are clean clothes right here.”

“I don’t care.”

Teito felt the air around him drop a few degrees. He turned to look up at Frau. His arms were crossed and a frown was on his face. His eyes were dark, dangerous, and determined.

“You are NOT setting a foot out of here in dirty clothes.”

Teito held his eyes for a few minutes before he gave up. He huffed and stomped over to the bed where some clothes were laid out.

“Fine.” He grabbed them and looked over to Frau. “Get out.”

Frau’s frown deepened as he hesitated. Then he spun on his heel and left. Teito pulled on the clothes, not bothering to look at them. He didn’t feel any better in these. He looked at the old clothes discarded on the floor. They reminded him of what happened. He pushed away the emotions threatening to break down his mental block.

Teito left the room, not bothering to see if Frau was still there or following. He didn’t make it far down the hall before he felt dizzy and nauseous. He paused, leaning against a wall with his arms wrapped around his stomach and his head bowed. He took deep breaths. _Everyone will be there. I’ll have to smile and answer questions. I’ll have to talk._ He really did not want to be around people right now. He would rather hide away and forget.

A hand on his shoulder once more halted his thoughts.

“You alright, kid?” Frau asked softly. Teito straightened, shoving thoughts and feelings away.

“Yea.” He continued to the dining hall with a worried Frau in tow. As expected, he was swarmed by concerned nuns and joined by Castor and Labrador. Teito glared at Castor right away and ignored him entirely afterwards. He got the hint and left him alone. After the meal (Teito had no idea what time of day it was, he didn’t bother to notice), he wandered around again. Frau backed off out of sight. Most likely still following him around. But Teito was happy for the semi privacy. He was lost in his mind trying not to think thoughts when a blur of yellow caught his attention. _Mikage?_

Suddenly Teito was running and grabbing the shoulder of a blonde. He turned with an angry expression. His hair was in a single braid that fell down his shoulder. _Not Mikage._

“What the fuck?” He scowled at Teito.

“Sorry.” Teito muttered before fast walking in the opposite direction. Fuck. Now he was losing his mind. Before long, Teito found himself once again in front of the music room. He went in and made his way to the piano, sitting and gently lifting the cover. He felt no comfort when he ran fingers over familiar keys. He had no motivation, no inspiration to play. Teito forced his fingers down, a sharp ringing out and hurting his ears. He placed both hands on and tried to think of something to play. His mind wouldn’t cooperate. He didn’t want to play. 

Teito sat and frowned at the keys for a full twenty minutes before his hands came alive with a mind of their own. They played out an unknown tune. He let his fingers sing their own song. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the music.

Reality came crashing back in when his fingers stopped. They were sore and Teito wondered how long he played for.

_“Teito…”_ Teito jerked his head up and looked around. He was alone.

“Frau?” He tentatively called out. No answer. He sprinted out of the room and into an empty hallway.

_“Teito…”_ The voice was female, soft, and echoing. Teito felt his heart begin to race and fear coil in his belly. No way he was falling for this again.

“Frau!” He called out again. Within seconds Frau was in front of him, battle ready. He looked around, confused.

“Frau..” Teito began immediately but then paused, unsure how to explain it. Frau stared at him, waiting for an explanation.

_“Teito…”_ Teito jerked his head to the left. He actually heard it coming from a direction this time.

“Did you hear that?” He breathed out the question. He saw Frau tilt his head out of the corner of his eye.

“Uh, no. I heard nothing. You ok?”

Teito shushed him and took a few steps forwards. Anger mixed with fear. If it was Ayanami again… _I’ll kill him!_

“Teito!” Frau barked out. “You’re freaking me out.” 

Teito glanced over at him.

“Sorry.” Not really. “Something’s calling my name.”

“What.” Frau said bluntly, looking around cautiously.

“In my head, I guess. You can’t hear it.” Teito mumbled and took another few steps, cocking his head and listening intently.

_“Teito…”_

“There it is again.” He whispered.

“Teito…?”

Teito looked to Frau once more.

“Let’s go find it.”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“So?”

“It could be a trap, Teito!”

“You’re here, we’ll be fine.”

Frau paused, looking closely at Teito.

“What do you mean?” He carefully asked. Teito looked over at Frau, confused.

“You have that scythe thingy and…” He trailed off, a memory stirring. A flash of cloak, a flash of bone. Teito shook his head. “Nevermind. Let’s go.” He started forwards, hoping Frau would follow. He glanced over his shoulder to confirm that he was.

_“Teito…”_

Teito followed the voice down halls, winding across the property until he was so turned around he was lost. He stopped in front of two massive doors. There was a dragon carved into the wood, it’s wings spanning across both doors, its mouth open in a roar and a spiked tail curving where a handle should be. 

“Where are we?” Teito asked. Frau looked confused.

“I’ve never been here before… But these doors… It can’t be…”

Teito shrugged at his incoherent mumbling and pushed at the doors. They swung open soundlessly. He hesitated before slowly walking in, his hands up, swirling with zaiphon. It was a massive room with a towering ceiling. There were rings attached to the opposite wall where chains must have rested long ago. Dust layered every possible surface of the room. It looked like it hadn’t been disturbed in a long, long time. The only light was a window up high above them, illuminating the center of the room like a spotlight. Teito stepped towards it, but a hand around his arm stopped him.

“Where are you going?” Frau hissed at him.

Teito shrugged him off and stepped into the circle of light. The window slowly opened, and unlike the door it creaked loudly, dislodging dust. Teito’s eyes followed the specks fall to the floor. Frau tensed behind him and Teito saw his scythe seem to appear out of nowhere. A soft chirping brought his attention back up. A little pink ball fluttered through the window. It flapped tiny wings that were trembling. Suddenly, it dropped and without thinking, Teito jumped forwards to catch it.

Teito examined the creature in his arms. It was tiny and chubby, with a large head.

“No fucking way…”

Teito raised his head to look at Frau.

“What?”

Frau’s scythe was gone and he stood with an open mouth, staring at the creature.

“That’s a dragon. A fyulong dragon.”

“Burupa!!” the dragon chirped happily, snuggling deeper into his arms.

“Look closer, Teito.” Frau whispered. So he did. And he noticed a certain x shaped scar on its cheek. He gasped.

“That’s impossible…” He whispered. Frau cleared his throat.

“Actually, it’s not. That’s Mikage’s soul, just reincarnated.”

“But the voice… was female.”

“The mother, probably.”

Both were in shock of the turn of events. The little dragon was born, with Mikage’s reincarnated soul, and he flew all the way to find Teito, the mother guiding the way for both of them. Hopefully.

Teito hugged the dragon to his chest rightly, tears pricking at his eyes once more. One thing still bugged him.

“But why the room? Why all the way out here?”

Frau shook his head. 

“Long ago a Fyulong mother dragon was trapped here, for political reasons mostly I believe. Eventually it was decided that the entrapment was cruel and the dragon was set free.”

Teito fell deep into thought. _So. Frau can see souls._ The memory stirred again. 

The dragon began snoring softly and Teito looked down and gazed into familiar colored eyes, a soft smile on his face.


End file.
